Unwanted Emotions
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Kai and the others get int an accident and Rei and Tyson find stuff about Kai they never knew
1. Chapter 1

Shapes: Gerrr, my mother is wallpapering and I haven't had a shower yet. Very unhappy here! VERY! Well while I wait for that to be over I will write this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Oh my neighbor 'Storm Watcher' is writing a before story to this one. That is about how Kai was abused. So look for that. Don't know name, she has to type it.  
(Yup his yet again)  
  
The plane trip left us all drowsy and agitated. I was never so glade to be off the plane and away from the others. Even if it is a bathroom, I'm just happy to be away from them! I wash my hands and sigh, dreading going back out with the others. You know, they are really not that bad, but with Tyson always complaining or hungry, and Max bouncing off the walls, and Kenny always watching Kai. They make me so mad! Kai hasn't said two words to anyone since we left the other country and as soon as we got off the plane he was instantly in alert mode.  
  
" You know Rei, you really can take up residence in here. But I don't think the cleaning people would be to happy." A voice says from behind me and I turn to see Kai, casually leaning on the stall door, watching me.  
  
" I think this would make a nice home. But the urine smell will have to go! It simply won't do." I smile and see a slight quiver at Kai's mouth.  
  
" Come on, my grandfather is here and he wants to meet you." He says and walks from the rest room, with me following closely behind.  
  
Max, Kenny and Tyson were standing beside an older man who was talking to them quietly but turned when Kai and I came into the group.  
  
" Grandfather this is Rei Kon." Kai introduced and I shook the older man's outstretched hand. His eyes flash with understanding, but a smile creases his wrinkled features. (A/N: Yeah I know what your saying. KAI'S GRANDFATHER! SMILING! But that's just part of my twisted world! Hehe!)  
  
"It's finally nice to meet you all. Kai told me a lot about you last time he was in Japan. I have looked foreword to meeting you." Volitar tells us and indicates with one hand to walk with him.  
  
" Come, the car is this way. You baggage has already been put in the car." He smiles and we walk after him. I fall into step beside Kai and see the alertness slowly fading and a warm glow enter his eyes.  
  
" Glade to be home Kai?" I ask, looking at the semi-relaxed blader. Kai clenches his jaw muscle and then briefly looks at me.  
  
" Yes, very." He continues to walk but is forced to stop when the others stand still gaping at the car. I look over Kenny's shoulder and see what they are shocked about.  
  
The 'car' is a black limousine with tinted windows and chrome tires. Volitar shakes his head and opens the door,  
  
" Kai didn't tell you I am the owner of a company?" he smiles at his Grandson and then at us, saying in a calm, even tone.  
  
" We can't hang out here all day, don't worry, it won't bite." Kenny looks at me and then walks over, gets in the car. The other's follow closely behind, with Kai me and Volitar at the end of the line.  
  
" Grandfather I thought you would have taken the Benz, not the limo." Kai says to his Grandfather, who laughs and tells the driver to go. The trip there was uneventful, with all of us looking out the windows at the sites. Soon we entered a quiet road outside Tokyo and pull onto a long winding driveway. I widen my eyes as we approach the house.  
  
It's really not a house but a big mansion. Bay windows on the front, with a grand staircase going up to the massive stain-glass door. I look over at Kai and see his eyes closed, in his usual position. This is nothing new to him, probably happened to him first day he got there.  
  
" Home sweet home. Welcome to Haiwatari house boys!" Volitar says as he gets out of the car and waits for us to pile out. Once we get out I have to hold Tyson up, because of the site.  
  
" Wow, this place is enormous!" His eyes are as wide as saucer plates and he is not the only one. Kenny and Max are amazed, Kai and his Grandfather get our bags from the car and Volitar tells us to follow him.  
  
" You boys can pick any room you want. There is plenty of them here." He says and then a moment later  
  
" I have to attend to some business, Kai I expect you to show our guests around and get them fed. Dinner will not be in the dinning hall." Then the older man walks off, going to the other end of the huge mansion. That leaves us to gape at Kai, who stands like an idiot.  
  
" You never told us you lived in a mansion!" Tyson starts in on the slate- haired blader. Kai raises an eyebrow and leads us down a long hall.  
  
" I thought I did." He sighs and we round the corner. Four bedroom doors are open and lights are one.  
  
" These are your rooms, pick whichever. Unpack and I will be at the room with the door closed if you need me." He says and goes down the hall, opening the door and steeping in. I look at the others and see them already moving into their rooms.  
  
" I guess I get the one closer to Kai huh guys?" I ask passing Kenny's room. I hear the younger boy huff and peer in.  
  
" What's up Kenny?" I ask, peeking my head around the corner.  
  
" Nothing, I just don't feel safe being this close to Kai is all." He smiles sheepishly and I shake my head. Stepping into his room I am about to lecture him about getting Kai to trust us and him not being able to when he is not trusted when a thud sounded from Kai's room. I look at Kenny and he at me, quickly I drop my backpack and instantly race to Kai's room, shoving the door open. The others are close behind me and I enter the room but stop when I hear growling.  
  
" Tanner, back off. You're not that tuff." Kai's voice says from the floor on the other side of the bed. The dog backs down and goes back to where Kai is laying on the floor. I hesitantly move so I could see the other blader and almost fall over laughing hysterically.  
  
Kai is pinned to the floor by a big Great Dane. The dog was massive, his large body is a tan and he has a black muzzle and paws. He looked over at me and resettled himself on Kai, not moving. The other dog 'Tanner' who was licking Kai's face was also a Great Dane, but this one Black with white markings.  
  
" Oh very funny Rei! This dog weighs a ton!" He gasps as the Great Dane repositions himself so that he too could get at his face. I can't help him I'm laughing to hard. Tyson and Max soon join me and Kenny watches as we laugh on the floor.  
  
" Okay Tucker off! Now!" Kai commands the tan dog and he gets up, not before he shoves Kai down with a slobbering kiss. Tanner moves away and playfully nips at Tucker's ear. Kai meanwhile pulls himself off the floor, wiping off his slobbered face.  
  
" You. you have dogs?" Max laughs and giggles as Tucker moves to Kai's side rubbing his huge head against the boy's arm. Kai looks down at the dog and rubs its head absent-mindedly.  
  
" Yeah, Tucker and Tanner." He says and sits on the bed, beside me as I try to stop laughing. Tucker puts hit forelegs on the bed and sniffs at me, then lashes out with a long, wet tongue. The slobber is all over my face now and Kai is smiling at me, laughter dancing on his eyes.  
  
" This is Tucker, he is the lovable one, while his brother Tanner is the protector type. Still a big lug." He smiles and watches at Tanner goes to Kenny, putting his nose up into the boys hands, Kenny looks at Kai, worriedly.  
  
" Don't worry, they are only puppies still. They won't hurt you." Kenny reaches out a hand and pets the black dog's head. Tyson and Max are beside me petting Tucker, who is almost falling asleep.  
  
" How long have you been keeping these secrets from us?" Tyson suddenly asks from his place next to me. I look at Tyson and see the confusion. We all look at Kai and see the smile fade, he looks down and rubs one hand over Tucker's back.  
  
" As long as I have known you." He says and then gets up. Tyson's face turns a bright red and he bursts  
  
" Why Kai! We are your team! You can trust us!" Kai turns and looks at us. His crimson eyes dancing with a hidden flame.  
  
" I can't trust you not to think badly of me. Tell me Tyson if I had come right out and told you about the cult, this house. Tucker and Tanner, would you have thought the same of me as you did when we first began?" I watch the exchange between the two bladers and know this has to happen, for the better of the team.  
  
" Probably would have. But it would have helped us not feel so left out even if you don't like being on our team Kai you are and what affects you affects all of us." Tyson is actually giving Kai a serious conversation! It's scary!  
  
" Well now you know, so what do you think of me?" Kai asks and I watch as Tyson averts his eyes.  
  
" I think nothing more than I did when we first began. You are still 'Captain Ice-Man, and Mr. Grouchy pants.' But there is now a reason why, and I take that into consideration." Tyson says and I see him smile. Kai looks at me and sighs.  
  
" Thank you." He walks over and heads for the door, and looks back at us.  
  
" Well, Tyson at the airport you said you were hungry. Want something to eat?" He asks and Tyson is out the door and waiting for Kai to get down the stairs.  
  
" Come on! I'm starving!" Tyson cries as Kai stops me at the door, yelling back  
  
" Wait down stairs, I'll be down in a minute!" The others do as they are told and race down the stairs, leaving Kai and me. Kai turns and looks me right in the eye.  
  
" I can't ask you to stay here. The cult will come for me and I can't tell you what will happen when they do. By you staying here it could be putting you in danger and I don't want to do that. If you want to go, I will make arrangements for you and then see you off." He tells me and looks extremely sincere, but I can't do that. I shake my head and stand firm.  
  
" Like hell I'll go home! You yourself said I am the only one that brought you back from almost killing Terri. What happens, happens and we will face it together. We are a team Kai and a team works together, no matter the odds." I tell the other blader firmly and see the surprise in those eerie crimson eyes.  
  
" Now let's go. Tyson is probably chewing on the furniture!" I say and walk from the room and wait while Kai whistles for the two Great Danes. Out of the room those two come and fly down the stairs.  
  
How could Kai think I would want to go home! You kidding me and miss a chance to save the world! Please, I'm insane, but adventurous.  
  
" Tyson you can't eat the flowers!" I hear Kenny shout as I make my way down the stairs, Kai trailing behind me. Yup we are a team and hopefully those flowers aren't poisonous, because I think Tyson ate one.  
  
Shapes: ::Sigh:: a sucky ending to a really starting to suck story.  
  
Kai: I have dogs?  
  
Shapes: Yeah I had to put something in because I don't like Kenny and I didn't want him to spill his guts.  
  
Kai: Ohhh I get you!  
  
Shapes: Yeah light dawns over marble head. REVIEW FOLKS! REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Shapes here: Well lookie! It's the second chapter! Thankz to those who reviewed!(Bows) Dude I just saw the one where Kai and the others go into Max's mom's wrking place? (can't remember the name) Wahoo! Kai kicks ass! Okay here is the second chapter so please relax and read ahead!  
~**Rei's POV**~  
I groan and slowly come to full consciousness. Looking around the car's interior I let out a low whistle at the damage. My window is shattered wicked spider-web like spreading through the millions of tiny pieces of glass. Much to my horror I see blood covering the window. Swallowing I angle my neck to look into the back and look upon my other companions.  
  
Tyson, Kenny and Max were all bleeding from various cuts and had bruises covering their faces but other than that they were regaining consciousness. Tyson started grumbling and wincing I turned further in the seat.  
  
" Hay are you guys okay?" I ask. Kenny looks like he has been through a washing machine's spin cycle and poor Max, his eyes look like dinner plates. Tyson groans and shakes his head in an agreement.  
  
" Stupid Kai, I knew we could never trust him to drive." Tyson cursed. Suddenly realizing I didn't hear Kai respond to that remark. I look right over to the drivers seat and gasp in shock.  
  
Kai is slumped over the steering column, his legs twisted at awkward angles. The older boy's face was nothing but blood the window was smashed in and I could make out the bark of the tree. Reaching over and checking Kai for a pulse I'm glade to feel a strong one and sigh. I'm about to turn back to the others when another realization hits me, I didn't see Kai breathing! Taking a better look it confirms my horrors Kai is hardly breathing! /Oh shit!/  
  
" Kai! Wake up Kai!" I yell and unbuckle my belt, angling myself closer tot he injured leader. I put my hands on his shoulders and push him back in the seat.  
  
" Rei what's wrong!" Tyson shouts from behind me but I barley hear him. I start yelling at random,  
  
" We have to get him out of here! He's barely breathing!" Kenny gasps and I hear movement in the back.  
  
" Rei move! We can't get to the door unless you move off your seat!" Tyson shouts and not thinking I get into the driver's seat, basically kneeling on one of Kai's legs. (A/N: I known I said not as a couple so all u Rei/Kai luvers get ur minds out of the gutters!)  
  
" Okay guys push!" Tyson yells at the rest of them and I can't help but cringe at the creaking metal and grunts of the others. I check Kai once again and move so my legs are facing the door.  
  
" On my count we all kick and shove. Ready ONE. TWO. THREE!" and I sent my feet into the unyielding metal. We do this for about five minutes, and on the last push we hear the door groan and pop. One final kicks and shoves the door swung opens and Kenny went sailing from the car. I would have laughed if the situation weren't so serious.  
  
" Tyson, I'm going to need your help. See if you can get the door open on Kai's side." I order and watch the blue haired boy run over tot he other side.  
  
" Holy shit! Rei are you sure there is a door on Kai's side?" I hear him yell from the other side.  
  
" Yeah, can you see it?" I shout back and wait anxiously for the response. But when it comes I'm not too happy.  
  
" No Rei, there is no door, and I can't see inside due to all the blood. I can't ever reach the side." Tyson yells back and I hear footsteps coming back to this side of the wreaked car. I swear, out right, much to the shock of the other three.  
  
" Calm down Rei, I'm sure Kai is fine." Kenny says sounding hopeful. I snap around on him.  
  
" No Kenny He is NOT fine. He is hardly breathing, trapped and most likely going to die from blood loss. I don't think He is FINE!" and instantly know my mistake. I feel hands roughly shoving me and then I'm on the ground on my butt.  
  
" Tyson! What is wrong with you!" Max shouts and hobbles over. Tyson is fuming standing above me. Hands curl into fists and eyes narrowing. Kenny comes to my side and I notice the forgiveness in his eyes.  
  
"Kenny." I start but the Chief cuts me off.  
  
" I know Rei, we are all worried about Kai. First off we have to find a way to notify someone of our problem. Then we have to get Kai out. If we keep fighting we will be wasting energy that we could be using to help our team captain." The others nod their head in agreement. I stand up and move back to the car, about to go back in when I see two crimson orbs looking at me.  
  
"Ahhh!" I yell and jump back out of the car. The others come over and also look in.  
  
" Kai! Your awake!" Max shouts happily. I move back to peer into the car and see the crimson orbs drooping slightly.  
  
" Kai! Stay awake!" I yell at him and get back into my previous place. Looking right at the slate haired boy I start talking.  
  
" You know you are such a Baka! Driving into a tree, what form of team leader are you!" That gets me a weak glare and a growl. So I press on, anything to keep him awake.  
  
" Really! Blue face boy come on I have seen trained monkeys drive better than you!" I feel Kai shift under my weight and groan.  
  
" You moron, get the hell off me." It was hardly a whisper but it tells me he is going to be okay.  
  
" Rei we found that GPS in Kai's survival pack! We are going to call the police!" I hear and feel Kai shift and bit back a curse.  
  
" No you fool! Not the cops! Call Mr. Dickinson!" But was not heard by anyone outside the car. I look at him and am about to ask why not the cops but he already beats me to it.  
  
" Cops, and fake I.D's don't mix. I'll get arrested." But had to halt when a coughing fit over took him.  
  
" Tyson call Mr. Dickinson, tell him we were in an accident and get out to." I stop and think about the route we are on. " Route 411 North." I call out and turn back to Kai, who was now moving.  
  
" What are you doing you fool, stop moving!" I shout at him and am rewarded by a smack to the arm. Glaring down at the trapped boy I see he has maneuvered his legs out from under the dashboard. Gasping I move away and back out of the car.  
  
" Rei what are you." Max and Kenny both ask but stop when they see the pair dirty and torn blue jeans.  
  
" Kai is going to be okay I guess." I hear Max whisper to Kenny as we move closer to the busted door. With eager hands we reach out to help Kai out but only get a half growl and half cough from the leader.  
  
" I'm fine. Let's get the first aid kits out and patch you all up." Then Kai hoists himself up and limps to the trunk, where he leans against and starts rummaging through the packs.  
  
" Kai let us help you." I say reaching out to snatch the kit from his hands and see how they shake. This only confirms my suspicions, Kai is definitely NOT fine.  
  
" Look, you are all a lot worse off then me, patching up your wounds will make it easier in the long run." He said and limped off to where Tyson, Kenny and Max all sat.  
Kai's POV  
I took inventory of our medical supplies and thanked any god that was listening. We had just enough for al the cuts, scrapes and tweaks the others had. I sat down carefully and let out a low hiss of pain. Tyson seemed to notice this and looked at me concern in his eyes.  
  
" I'm fine. What do we have here for damage?" I respond and move to look at Kenny's bleeding temple. The smaller boy tried to back out of my reach but I grabbed him and pulled him back with a hiss of  
  
" Where do you think you are going?" and put him right in front of me, so I could reach him without extending my shoulders. The boy only shook his head and sat still while I put the bandages on his wounds.  
  
" Hay Rei can you help the ." I yelled at the Chinese boy who was rummaging through the trunk, but was forced to stop when a coughing fit overtook my breathing. I backed away from Kenny and put a hand to my mouth, once the fit ceased I removed my hand and looked at it. It was red with blood, my blood. I quickly wiped it on my pants as Rei came over and stooped next to me. His golden orbs showing little pain but more concern.  
  
" Help the others with their wounds, and take care of yourself." I order and turn back to Kenny's hands. My hands work quickly almost rhythmical until the boy was taken care of. Kenny looks at me and tries a smile his glasses (on the top of his head) were dirty and one had a major crack but other than that he seemed a bit cheerful. I let him see a smirk but that was it, then pushing myself to my knees and then up to my feet I walked/limped away. Moving over to where Rei and Max where I stopped and looked at the car.  
  
The blush green caviler was nothing but a crumpled hunk of metal and glass. The front end was almost totally gone and it had washer fluid leaking from it. The side Rei was on looked like grooved pavement and, well the side I was on weren't even visible. That side was wrapped around a tree, not visible. The tree itself looked fine except for the new addition at its base. Only the trunk survived the ordeal without much of a scratch. I sigh and regret it when a spike of pain lances through my side. Absentmindedly placing a hand there I begin to limp tot he trunk, but am stopped by a gentle hand on my already aching shoulder. Slowly in hopes not to jar my knee I turn and find four pairs of eyes looking at me.  
  
" Kai, sit down you're more hurt than all of us and now it's time for us to help you." Tyson said completely serious. /Scary ass shit here/ I say into my head and just give out a grunt to their wants.  
  
" No." and I walk away. Well that's not what I wanted to do.  
  
/ Don't you want to be helped? / Want to belong half of my mind asks.  
  
/No./ the loner half replies.  
  
/ Your hurt and badly and you know you want help. /The good side says.  
  
/ I am not hurt that badly! And I don't need their help! / Loner shouts back.  
  
/ Yes you DO!/  
  
/ No I don't!/  
  
/YES!/  
  
/NO!/  
  
/Shut the hell up both of you!/ I shout at myself. Ah peace and quiet. My team must be thinking I'm losing my mind.  
  
I move to the trunk and rummage through it for blankets, finding what I want I slowly gimp back to the concerned others, holding the blankets. Rei keeps staring at me and I can't help but feel he knows I'm just putting on a front. Oh well, at least we are still alive.  
  
" Hay, it's kind of cold and I know you must all be in shock and cold so here are some blankets. Wrap yourselves in them and keep warm." I order and drop the pile on the ground. Grabbing one I move to the tree where the car lays and wrap myself in one of the lightweight blankets and surpass a shiver of icy cold. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shapes: Hay people out there in Fanfiction land! Wave 'Hi' Scor!  
  
Scor: (Stares at screen blankly and starts to chew on Shape's jeans)  
  
Shapes: You little baka! Don't do that!  
  
Scor: (wants a death wish and climbs onto Shape's arm)  
  
Shapes: Okay then, go back into ur ball. That's my hamster Scor, I have had him for uh... three years now and when I got him he was brown, now he is almost all grey!  
  
Scor: (Rolls away, sneezing)  
  
Shapes: He's the love of my life since I can't have a dog..but he helps me write fanfics! Haha! Magical hamster! Anyway, I got some new ideas for Unwanted Emotions and this is what the third chapter? Yeah I think so, well here u go.  
  
Rei's POV  
  
We are all sitting in a small circle, trying to share warmth that we could give out. The cold fall wind whipped around us and I surpass a shiver that ran down my spine. Looking at the others I see Max asleep on Tyson's shoulders, Tyson who's eyes are barley open keep a silent vigil on the tree about two feet away. I look there and see the slumped figure of our team leader, and wince when I hear the hacking cough and the shuddering of the weak frame.  
  
" Why does he do that?" I hear a small whisper come from Kenny, who was playing on Dizzi a few minutes ago. He too looked over at the tree when the leader coughed. The chief's glasses were cracked but he seemed to be fairing okay otherwise. Dizzi was rattled and needed to be tweaked but she seems to have been fixed, and was now quite. Tyson and Max were okay, only a few bad bruises and scrapes, nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days. I was okay, my arm ached from where I hit the dash board but nothing that serious, but Kai was another matter.  
  
" I don't know Chief, but if we don't get him out of the cold he might be up the creek without a paddle." I respond quietly and rise to my feet, wincing as stiff muscle protest. I give Kenny a reassuring look and walk off to the tree, bracing myself for the response I know will come.  
  
I walk quietly to the tree and move tot he front of it, where the team captain sits slumped against the trunk. I just stand there, unmoving and uncaring of his cold nature.  
  
He doesn't even acknowledge my presence and just stares out onto the road, his crimson eyes giving away nothing, but showing a mirror of what he is feeling. The blanket is wrapped mostly around his shoulders, covering his arms and mid section.  
  
" You are in my view Rei please move." I hear the croak come from the wounded leader and focus mainly on the whole picture, not only on certain parts. I stand defiantly and square my shoulders.  
  
" No." I say sternly and hold my ground, waiting for him to snap back with a cold response. But there is none. What the hell?  
  
" Okay, I have no energy to fight you Rei and I'm not going to argue." He closes his eyes briefly and shifts, I see him hold back a whimper of pain and re open his eyes, they are filled with pain. I move to kneel next to him all the while watching the cold eyes try to school themselves of emotion. I put a hand on his shoulder and feel him tense at the light contact. That worries me, he hardly gets touched and when he does it's like I will burn him or something.  
  
" You have been coughing blood." I state more than ask and see the eyes shift to me and hear a light growl. But that act of strength turns into a coughing fit that leaves the leader shaking and breathing hard. I quickly sit beside him and raise my hand to his forehead, wanting to check for fever.  
  
" Don't. Touch. Me." The sharp growl and a pale hand enclose my wrist, stopping it mid reach. I glare at the eyes and they stare right back, daring me to do anything. So getting up the balls to do so, keeping it in my head that Kai can and most likely will kill me, I raise my other and jab him in the ribs. The eyes widen in pain and I hear the slight howl of pain, the hand drops my wrist and clutches the aching side.  
  
" Damn it Rei! Leave me be!" He shouts at me, but returns to coughing. Raising his hand to his mouth I watch as a red liquid spills in between his fingers. I widen my eyes in shock, he has been bleeding and bad!  
  
" Kai you are badly hurt! Let us help you." I yell at him and hear the crunch of leaves behind me, I turn to see the others standing there glaring at the reluctant leader. Kai shifts again and closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the tree.  
  
" There is nothing you can do." He whispers and shakes his head slightly. Tyson is now sitting by my side and glaring at the older blader, a serious look on his face and his mouth set in a stern way.  
  
" We can sure try to Kai, but you have to let us." He challenges. To my surprise Kai laughs slightly and winces.  
  
" Tell me Tyson, are you a doctor, are any of you?" he challenges right back, and closes his eyes once more.  
  
" No, but your injures can't be all that bad." Max chirps in from behind. Kai opens his eyes and looks right at Max, who cowers behind Kenny and me.  
  
" Max, do you know what it is like to have a rib broken?" he asks simply and Max gives a slight smirk.  
  
" No, but I did break my arm once." But the smirk quickly turns into a frown at Kai's words.  
  
" Well, it's like a broken arm, but your ribs, the things that help you breath. Now imagine that pain when you have four broken ribs and two fractured ones. Then those are pushing into your lungs, making it harder to breathe." He stops and inhales slowly then lets out a rattling sigh. I move forward to wipe the dribble of blood from his lips like you would do a drooling baby, but a hand smacks it away.  
  
" Don't touch me." Kai growls and shifts again.  
  
" What other injuries to you know you have?" Kenny asks, moving closer to inspect the leader. Kai glares at us before simply stating  
  
" Too much to count. And nothing that can be fixed with a little band aid." The he closes his eyes and rests his head on his chest. I am frustrated now, the stupid boy won't tell us what is wrong with him that I will tie that bastard down and check it out for myself!  
  
" Kai, you better have a high threshold for pain." I snap and look at Tyson.  
  
" Get the medical Kit and come back here." I then look at the other two.  
  
" You two probably don't want to see or hear this, make a fire and get something hot to drink and to clean cuts with." Kenny and Max nod and move away. I turn back to Kai whose eyes are now open and wide.  
  
" What the hell are you going to do?" he asks in a growl. I reach out and as he brings his hand up to stop me I grab it and twist. I hear him hiss in pain and growl  
  
" I am going to help you, that's what I'm going to do. Even if I have to tie your hand behind your back to do so, I will." I grab the other one and hold them in front of him, the blanket is below his shoulders now and I get a look at the bruising on the other boy's side. (A/N: Kai's shirt was halfway up bcs he was feeling for broken ribs) I wince despite myself and give Kai a sorry look. Tyson comes back with the kit and I hear him gasp at the sight.  
  
" Kai! Those are horrible." He cries and sets the kit down and is about to touch his side when Kai brings his head down, teeth bared. Tyson moves back with a curse, I glare at Kai who is focusing on breathing. The bruised chest is heaving with effort and rattling.  
  
" Kai Tyson was only going to help. Not hurt you." I try to reassure him but the crimson eyes keep cutting at Dragoon's blader.  
  
" People don't touch to help only to hurt." I hear him chant, whispering it over and over. I look at him and see the eyes are glazed over and unfocused, like hi is lost in his own world of the past. I exchange a worried look with Tyson, who seems to have recovered enough to get the white bandages out.  
  
" Tyson is that a mag light?" I ask indicating the small red flashlight in the kit. He nods and hands it to me. I flick the switch and a small ray of yellow light comes from the end. Moving to get a look at Kai's eyes I suck in a breath. One eye was dilated and the other was constricted to a small black dot. He has a serious concussion.  
  
" Concussion, that's what making him have the flash backs." I tell Tyson who shakes his head.  
  
" But where did he pick up the 'people don't touch to help only to hurt' from? A creepy school or something?" I shake my head and watch Kai struggle weakly in my grasp.  
  
" Let me go." He whispers and I shift my hands so that he couldn't move.  
  
" Kai we are going to help you. Don't fight us please." I tell the leader and feel suddenly sorry for him, he has no idea what else to do. He thinks we are going to hurt him badly, when all we want to do is help him.  
  
" Rei, I don't think he can hear you." Tyson whispers into my ear and I look down at the fallen leader. The eyes are closed and his face in cast in a painful mask, breathing is hard and irregular, but he seems to be sleeping.  
  
" At least he won't feel much huh?" I smile slightly at Tyson who nods his head. I check to see if the fire is going and seeing the bright red and yellow flames I yell over  
  
" Hay got water ready?" Kenny looks up and nods. I indicate with my head to bring it over and in a few seconds Kenny is there with the hot pot of water.  
  
" what are you going to do?" he asks nervously looking at Kai like he was going to wake up.  
  
" Don't worry Kenny, he's asleep or he passed out. We are going to clean the bad wounds with the water in hops to possibly stop the bleeding and patch him up the best we can until Mr. Dickinson gets here." I sit beside Kai and put my hands into latex gloves and then pick up a piece of cloth. Tyson did the same and dipped the cloth into the steaming water. I look at Tyson and see the other boy's hand shaking.  
  
" Tyson relax." I order him and the navy haired blader looks up at me, fear standign out on every feature.  
  
" I-I don't want to hurt him Rei." Tyson whispers nervously. I again feel sorry for Kai, for Tyson and for all of us. This is not something we had planned on. Not trying to help a team leader out of a mess he got us into, he should have been watching where he was going! Stupid boy! If not for him we wouldn't be in this mess!  
  
Whoa! Wait a second where did that come from? I lost control over my reality just then and instantly knew I was thinking the wrong thing. Kai wasn't responsible for the animal in the road, he's not responsible for the mess we are in.  
  
" Tyson, if we don't help him, he will be in more pain soon. These wounds will become infected and he will be worse off than he is now. Do you really want to see that?" I reassure the other teen and see the determination replace the fear.  
  
" No. Even if he is cruel and hard, he is still my leader and friend, I will not allow him to be hurt more." This takes me back a bit. Tyson and Kai never got along, were always arguing constantly but Tyson really did care for the emotionless one on the team.  
  
" Lets get this over with." I nod and lift up Kai's black tank top to reveal my worst fear.  
  
" Oh hell." Was all I could say. Tyson was speechless as well.  
  
Kai's stomach was covered in blood, possibly from coughing and a few gashes, but there were pure white scars running all over the pale flesh. Long ones the width of my index finger, deep ones that left small indention's and long ones down near his belly button. The boy was a mess, scars ran from every part of his midsection some snaked their way onto his back and further below his pants.  
  
" How. wow." Tyson was speechless, his eyes wide and horrified. I shake my head and blink back tears. No wonder he did not want to be touched. Every time he did, there was a wound created, or a pain that happened.  
  
" Tyson, clean that gash on the side near his arm, be careful of the bruises." I tell him and move to clean the long cut on his upper chest. I put my gloved hand on his chest and can feel the heart beat of an abused boy, it still beats strong. But how does his heart fare after all the abuse his body had been induced to? I want answers, but I won't get them now. Later, when he is comfortably resting in a bed with real medical care.  
  
Shapes: How did you like it? I think it sucked but that was just me. Well REVIEW folks let me know what you like, hate or love! I N-Joy writing ad I have plenty of time to think of ideas since I'm back in school tomorrow. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

Shapes: another chapter of Unwanted Emotions! Hehe!  
  
Hiei: ::Looks over notes while perched on window sill:: Hay ur going to write a story about us?  
  
Shapes: I might, have to get a few more ideas into place.  
  
Hiei: Good u baka ningen u haven't written anything on us for a while!  
  
Shapes: Well jeeze! Sorry don't get you little demon ass in a twist.  
  
Hiei: Hn. ::Looks out at rain:: I hate rain  
  
Shapes: Don't we all?  
  
Hiei: no, not all of us do. U don't!  
  
Shapes: Not when it rains for a whole day! Quick some1 build the arch! We need to save the wrld!  
  
Hiei: Okay then..  
  
Shapes: Here u go people the next chapter. ENJOY!  
Chapter 4 Rei's POV  
  
Tyson and I have been working for a while now and are finally finished. Kai didn't stir once while we cleaned the gashes and wrapped the broken ribs. He was asleep most likely since the uneven breathing was deep and his eyes were closed.  
  
" Whew, never knew someone could bleed that much." Tyson sighed and tossed his red cloth into the pot of now cold water. I watch as he reaches over and grabs a blanket, wrapping it around the blader. The pale skin blended in with the many bandages that we put on Kai and made him look almost dead. Kenny walks over and I quickly put the blanket further up on his chest, not allowing Kenny to see the horrific scars that brand Kai.  
  
" Are you two hungry? We have some sandwiches from the cooler." He smiles and Tyson gets up.  
  
" You coming Rei?" he asks turning slightly. I look down at Kai and then back at Tyson.  
  
" No, someone has to stay here incase he wakes up, or something goes wrong." I resettle back on the ground and listen to the breeze rustle the leaves over my head. Off in the distance I hear small forest animals make their odd noises, the laugher of the other boys can also be heard. Tyson must be making them laugh, good they need to be cheerful about something. I sigh and frown, my thoughts going back to what Kai had said before he passed out.  
  
'People don't touch to help, only to hurt.' Could those scars be the repercussion of people touching him? The scars on his back were longer and worse, possibly Kai was abused so badly that he lost faith in any form of contact? I don't know, but now that I see the marks I want to know the story, every bit of it. I muse over how to get Kai to trust me, knowing Tyson was out of the question.  
  
I am jolted from my thoughts by a moan and I look down at Kai, whose eyes were fluttering, then opened to reveal the crimson orbs. I smile slightly only to get a frown in return.  
  
" Easy Kai, your wounds will reopen." I instruct and am about to hep him up when I remember. So instead I give him space from my hands unless he falls forward, then I can catch him. He struggles to a sitting position and sighs, looking around calmly and suspiciously. Then the eyes settle on me, looking me over in silent confusion.  
  
" Welcome back Kai, you had as worried." I tell the older boy who only clutches the blanket closer to his chest and looks away. I sigh, not taking the silent treatment hard, use to it actually.  
  
" Are you hungry?" I ask, trying to get an answer from the wounded teen. I am greeted by silence, he won't even look at me. Is he pissed that I saw the scars? Or is he afraid of what I might think?  
  
" Come on Kai, say something." I try again, then get the eyes to look at me. He only stares at me that is all. I look right back, knowing he is stronger but accepting the challenge all the same.  
  
" Car coming." He whispers and moves so he can get the blanket to fall over his shoulders, covering his chest. He looks at me and I reach out my hand to help Kai to his feet. Reluctantly he grabs my hand and I hoist him from the tree in a fluid motion, earning a grimace and groan from Kai, who was wavering on his feet. The others notice the headlights and come to stand by out side, Tyson right next to Kai and I on the other side. Kai is wavering slightly but still stands tall and proud. Tyson, Max and Kenny all stood happy smiles on their faces when two vans pull up at the wreak sight. Followed by a tow truck and two cops. I frown when I feel Kai stiffen by my side and I cast him a sidelong glance, only to see the cold emotionless eyes are back.  
  
" Are you kids okay?" Mr. Dickinson calls from the van he gets out of. The man walks over hurriedly and looks us all over making sure we are fine. He gets to Kai and stops when he sees the blanket covering him.  
  
" You okay Kai?" he asks the loner. Kai nods and waits patiently until we are allowed to get into the vans. I look at Kai and see the pain etched on every feature and know if he doesn't sit down that he will fall down.  
  
" Mr. Dickinson can we get into the van?" Kenny calls out, obviously taking note of this too. The sponsor turns and smiles  
  
" Go ahead, I will be there shortly." We make our way to the van, our stumbling, bruised and battered group. I smile as the other three waits until Kai is in and then take their places, all casting him worries looks. Kai seems to be caught in his own thoughts and doesn't notice the glances. His eyes are diverted, always looking else where than at us.  
  
" Okay guys, don't worry I took care of the car agency and those cops out there are good friends of mine, who will not mention anything about this, I have some other friends who are doctors waiting back at the house for you." He tells us and then drives away, leaving the wreak behind and going to the house we are staying at for the next two weeks.  
Rei's POV (A/N: I think this story is going to be from his POV and his alone)  
  
We get to the house and file out of the van, Kai the last to get out and last to get into the house. Doctors come right over to where we stand and instantly look us over, asking questions. We are shown to chairs in the back room where we wait till the doctor has checked us over. Kai sits further away from us, his eyes focused on the floor, blanket still clutched to his chest. Most of the time I feel comfortable with the silence he radiates, but this time it's an odd silence, like he is trying to keep something secret. Well sorry Kai, Tyson and I know.  
  
" So which one goes first?" The doctor asks looking us over and coming to rest on Kai. The leader lifts his head and shakes it.  
  
" No, do the rest first, me last." He whispers and I look at him shocked. Kai is the most injured of us all and he wants the others checked out before him! He's nuts!  
  
" okay, how about you Tyson." Tyson gets to his feet, looking at me and shrugging.  
  
Tyson came back with a few band-aids, Kenny with a head wrap and a few bandages. Max came out with a pop and a big smile on his face.  
  
" He's a nice doctor, he gave me a blow pop!" The blonde blader says and I laugh at the happy look on his face.  
  
" Okay Rei and Kai. Can I see you two." I look up and over at Kai who is trembling slightly but the other boy gets to his feet and walks calmly into the room. I follow and hear the door close behind me.  
  
" Rei can you please come over here, Nurse Genji will be looking over you. Kai you are with me, come this way." I watch Kai give the man a questioning look and walk away. I sigh and allow the gray haired nurse to look me over.  
  
" My arm aches and my head a bit." I tell her and she nods, quickly looking over my arm. She smiles sweetly and shrugs  
  
" It's not bad, only a bone bruise. I will give you a wrap just incase of bumping into things." I nod and allow her to wrap the white gaze around my bluish colored arm. She then checks my eyes, ears and picks her way through my raven colored hair, only to conclude I bumped my head and it was not serious. I am about to leave when I see Kai jump from the small table and grab a shirt from an out stretched hand. He quickly slips it over his head and walks away, without a single word. I hear the doctor give some more instructions  
  
" Keep those cuts clean, and don't do anything strenuous until those ribs heal." Kai merely shrugs and walks through the door and back to the small room we were waiting in.  
  
I watch as the doctor leaves and goes into another room, leaving the charts on the table. I see mine and Kai's and make my move. Slinking to where the charts were I reach up and snatch Kai's and hide it under my shirt, and out the door I go, looking innocent as I can be.  
  
" Rei what did the doctor say about you?" Tyson asks as soon as I move out of the way of the door. I smile and rub my head.  
  
" I got a bump and a bone bruise." I smile at the look he gave me and clap him on the back.  
  
" Don't worry, not that serious." The others give me a strange look and leave the room, going to bed obviously. Tyson was about to do the same when I pull him back  
  
" I got Kai's medical records, it should have something in there about those scars." I whisper and Tyson nods. I move away and we go to the small den Mr. Dickinson has. I have been to his house twice now and I'm the only Bladebreaker who knows of the secret reading room, inside the panels. I motion for Tyson to follow me into the tiny room and I shut the panel behind me. Tyson finds the light and flips the switch, flooding the tiny room with light. I sit on the floor and pull the chart from under my shirt and placed it on the floor. Tyson sits beside me and looks at it nervously  
  
" Great everything we want to know about Kai." He laughs and I give him a dirty look. Opening the chart it has all the family history, I read out loud so Tyson can hear but in sentence form, like a story.  
  
" Kai Hiwatari was born on December 21, 1986 to Halio Hiwatari and Kiki Hiwatari at 3:14 A.M." Now we know he actually had a family, and they were normal people for the most part.  
  
" At the age of four Kai contracted an illness that caused massive internal bleeding and was admitted for two years." Tyson whistles softly. I press on  
  
" At six his father died in an air crash, leaving his mother depressed and abusive." I shudder at the thought. I look up at Tyson, whose eyes are wide with wonder.  
  
" That's harsh." Was all the blader could say. I nod and scan the record.  
  
" Here's the first medical report after paramedics were called to the house because of a screaming child for tow days strait. Say's here Kai was seven when he was put into an orphanage after his mother beat him so bad, it broke both his knees one wrist and fractured most of his fingers." I think back to a rainy day while we were training when I saw Kai rubbing his hands like they ached. Tyson also must remember because he says  
  
" Those rainy days make his fingers ache." Tyson smiles at his own magnificence.  
  
" The orphanage also beat him, leaving nerve damage from electrical devices." I shudder, the thought of anyone being shocked makes me sick. Tyson takes the chart and scans it, looking for other reports.  
  
" Ah at six he got sent to a foster family who would not feed him for over two weeks and duck tape him to the wall at night." Tyson looks up at me and I shake my head.  
  
" No wonder Kai is so cold and hate filled! Look what people did to him!" I say mortified by the thought of a young Kai, duck taped to the wall for the night in a run down shack.  
  
" Here's one where he is sent to Volitar Hiwatari a relative of Kai's father, he took the six and a half year old Kai in and got him to trust him. There are accounts from social services that the boy was happy and begin loved there." Tyson shook his head.  
  
" Now he is withdrawn and hate full." I watch the other boy flip through the pages and come to one that struck a nerve. Tyson's face turned bright red and he pressed his lips shut in pure anger.  
  
" What? What is it Tyson?" I ask, moving closer to look at the document. Tyson points at a section and I read it  
  
" On April 9th 1995 Kai Hiwatari was placed back in care of his mother. The boy now seven was reluctant to go, but the court forced him to. Later accounts sent to the court by Social Services State: " The child in question is not taken care of. Miss treated and malnourished." But Kai remained with his mother until fall that year when Kai had to be hospitalized after being thrown down three flights of metal stairs. This proceeded a brutal beating in which the child suffered many gashes on his stomach, back, pelvic area and face." I feel like crying. Kai was so abused by the people in his past that he has every right not to trust anyone!  
  
" You have no right to look into someone's past." A voice from behind me says coldly. I turn to see Kai standing above me a very pissed off look on his face.  
  
" Kai, we can explain. Really we can." Tyson tries but Kai shuts him right up with a wave of his hand.  
  
" Now that you know, what will you think of me?" He asks and moves to the wall, arms folded causally leaning against it. He looks at me and I stand up, walking closer I shake my head  
  
" I think nothing less or more than I did before." I hand him the chart and walk from the room, Tyson closely behind me. As I go to the room I share with Kai I wave good night to Tyson and flop on my bed, my thoughts swirling around Kai and his past. What I said back there to him was not true. I think he is strong for enduring all that and has every right to be an icy soul. I give him credit just to be up and functioning, even if he holds as all at an arm's length. I will find out more about Kai Hiwatari, even if I have to steal, lie and cheat. I will know the mystery named Kai Hiwatari.  
  
Shapes: It suckz! I hate my writing! I think it suckz!  
  
Hiei: Aha.  
  
Shapes: Shut up! Like you can even write!  
  
Hiei: I can!  
  
Kai: stop arguing! It's enough to wake the dead.  
  
Shapes: O.0 how did you get here?  
  
Kai: ::Shrugs:: I hitched a ride with a trucker.  
  
Shapes: Damn! ::awed:: Hay peeps REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Shapes: Hi people! It's mesa the 'shifter!  
  
Hiei: Well der. Really do you think they don't know you?  
  
Shapes: Oh shut up you freaking demon!  
  
Kai: Oh man! Not again. ::Runs from shape's room in fear::  
  
Shapes: ::Watches Kai run:: Wow, he's got a nice butt. (  
  
Hiei: Typical female! Always looking at the body!  
  
Shapes: Well if you hang out with a person like you that's all that you can think of, because the mind is not normal.  
  
Hiei: Shut up! My mind is okay!  
  
Shapes: A matter of opinion.  
REI'S POV well duh  
  
I wake to the light sound of feet in my room, knowing it is only Kai I am about to roll over and go back to sleep, but my better half gets the best of me. I always do that! I have to always be the nice guy, can't let anything not get to me! So I roll over and sit up, tracking the boy's movements from the bathroom and back into the main room. I hold back a smile when I see the shocked look on his half-shadowed face.  
  
" Sorry I woke you, Gomen." He says with no emotion evident in his voice and carefully gets into bed. Before he lies down I watch as he puts all the pillows down near his broken ribs, and then hear the hiss of pain as he rests his body on them.  
  
" Kai, I'm sorry I went behind you back, I just wanted to know." I tell him and I see the slight nod of his head, and then the crimson eyes close. I sigh slightly and thinking the conversation over I'm about to turn and lay back down when Kai's voice pierces the silent darkness.  
  
" You know, I have never known anyone like you Rei. Never had I figured you to be crafty enough to snag my medical chart and look at it." I blink in shock. Kai just gave me a sentence. No wait two! Wow record on the 'talking of Kai' list. I smile slightly  
  
" Well you had me worried. I had to know and you weren't going to tell me." I say smiling. Kai opens his eyes and turns to look at me, the face remains impassive but the yes hold something dark and unsure.  
  
" If you want to talk about it, they say I'm a good listener." I suggest and see the eyes harden and look away.  
  
" No, there are things better not know about me." And with that he closes his eyes and leans further back into the pillows, signaling the conversation over. Fine I lay back down and am about to succumb to sleep when one last thought crossed my mind, how long will it take until you can tell me?  
  
~~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~  
  
The sunlight is spilling over my bed my eyes and everything. Guh I hate the sun! Well shouldn't say that. wait never mind. I slowly open my eyes and groan at the bright flashes coming from the window. Another day, another dime another penny-less renny-less rhyme I say to myself and swing my legs over the bedside. Rubbing one knuckle against my eyes to clear them I yawn, waking up is always hard when you are a teenager. I rise to my feet and stretch, feeling muscles pop and vertebrae crack under the elongated move. I turn and am about to get my things when something catches my eye.  
  
Kai, who is always the first awake and last to sleep, is sleeping soundly. His head propped against his light blue clothed shoulder and hair tousled from sleep. Eyes are closed and give no evidence of ever opening, his face is serious but innocent looking. In a predatory oh-look-I-can-be-sweet-and- innocent-until-I-rip-your-face-off way. I smile as the captain moans and shifts, a slight wince coming to his face, then resettle in a comfortable position.  
  
" Well might as well get my shower in." I say to myself and gather my clothes, locking the door behind me I take my time preparing, knowing no one else is up to disturb me.  
  
The hot water relaxes tense muscles and gives me time to think things through. For instance, how will Tyson act around Kai, now that he knows about his past? Or how is Kai going to act, will he be more distant? I have no clue and that is the conclusion I come to as I shut the water off. I have to wait and see, if Kai will be more open or more with drawn. Maybe now that I know about the hardships that he went through, I can possible see the reasoning in what he does. For instance, the way he eats little and wants to stay active all day. I know it's part of his training method and all, but I mean even when we are not training he is always doing SOMETHING be it just sitting there looking like he is doing nothing. I know he studies other bladers, surroundings and people, but why? Why be so cautious that he must take in every small detail?  
  
I am so caught up in my thoughts that I fail to realize I am out in the bedroom and making my bed. By the time I do I hear Kai asking me something, I snap back to reality when a pillow hits me square in the face.  
  
" Yeah. Huh what?" I ask stupidly and look around wondering where the pillow came from. My eyes fall on a struggling Kai, obviously stiff from sleeping, the poor leader can't get out of the bed.  
  
" Kuso! Sorry Kai." I quickly go over to his bed and reach a hand down to help him, only to be granted by a growl.  
  
" No, I don't need you help." He snaps and I quickly retrieve my hand before it is handed to me. I watch the leader push himself into a sitting position and then swing his legs over the side.  
  
" If you didn't need my help, than why did you chuck the freaking pillow at me!" I cry and feel my anger rise when I see the blank look he gives me. Kai only shrugs his shoulders and gets his bag from the seat, and getting out his things.  
  
" I didn't throw anything at you." He states firmly and rises from the place on the bed, quickly as an injured person can go he is in the bathroom and out of my line of sight before I can say anything back. Sighing I go back to my chores of tidying up the room and just to be nice to Kai, I make his bed too. I pick up my bag, and then go ver to Kai's to re-zip his duffel bag, when I catch a glimpse of a picture. Strange, I never knew Kai had any pictures. Then again, why would he share them with the others or me? I stare at it for a while, taking in the surroundings, people and the scene displayed on it.  
  
A woman is standing above a six-year-old little kid, who is duck taped to the wall naked and from the looks bleeding from cuts and gashes. The woman is smiling wickedly holding what looks like a cattle prod, the little kid, who I take is Kai, is staring a the woman through bloody and swollen eyes, his small body chows every bone and scar. Flipping it over I find neat hand writing, Kai's obviously and I shudder at the words written there.  
  
' People don't touch to help, only to hurt.' That is where Kai got it from, those people must have forced that into his head and that is the saying he lives by.  
  
" What the hell are you doing?" I hear the cold voice of Kai ask from behind me, I jump and whirl around to face the other boy. Kai stands in front of me with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" I. uh.. I" I stumble over my words and see the eyes look at the picture in my hands and then snap back to my face. I look of pure anger evident on his face.  
  
" Did you look through my things?" He snarls and rips the picture from my hands, he then turns and puts it back into the bag it came from.  
  
" No Kai, I didn't I was just re-zipping your bag when it caught my eye." I tell the enraged boy, who is now trying everything possible not to look at me.  
  
" Well don't. Leave my things alone Rei. You are looking into things that you should not know." He says and turns to face me, making me jump at the quick movement. His eyes are a dark red now and slits of anger. I swallow and back away from the other boy before he can do anything he might regret.  
  
" Kai, is that you in the picture?" I ask suddenly and feel like kicking myself for blurting that out. To my shock Kai laughed slightly and shook his head.  
  
" You are very perceptive Rei, I will give you that." He says and moves to the door as if walking from the room, but I quickly speak up  
  
" Wait, you didn't answer my question." I say and he turns slightly, a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
" No, I didn't. But yes that was me." He says absent-mindedly and turns the knob, preparing to leave.  
  
" Wait what are they doing to you?" I ask and he closes his eyes, I see him take a shallow breath and then reopen the mirror like eyes.  
  
" Making sure I don't cry." And that was it, he left with the door shutting softly behind him. I stand there stunned. Kai just had a conversation about his past with me, holy crap! I shake my head and laugh, cursing myself on the process. I am one stupid person, I'm playing with fire and I'm pushing my luck at not getting burned. Let's see how far I can push it.  
  
Shapes: Like it, love it, hate it? REVIEW!  
  
Hiei: No! Don't she won't start to wrk on my story!  
  
Shapes: Shut up Moron!  
  
Kai: ::Looking at Shape's binder:: What is this? U have 4 detentions?  
  
Shapes: Yeah, for forgetting my ID card. Stupid huh?  
  
Kai: hell yeah!  
  
Hiei: Hn u deserved it.  
  
Shapes: ::sick of Hiei and sucker punches him:: There, problem taken care of. ::Smiles:: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	6. Chapter 6

Shapes: Next chapter here! Yay!  
  
Hiei: ::Still grumbling over punch:: Oh yay.  
  
Shapes: :: Punches Hiei AGAIN:: Jeeze  
  
Kai: hehe, demons  
  
Shapes: You know, life would be so much simpler if he wasn't sooooo negative!  
  
Kai: Your negative.  
  
Shapes: Grr the glass is half empty and my world has a very pretty colored sky!  
  
Kai: Err, kay.  
  
Shapes: Okay well here's the deal, Volitar is GOOD IN THIS! And it's NOT KAIxREI sorry fans of Slash but this girl don't do it!  
  
Kai: good, I am not gay! And neither is Rei!  
  
Shapes: Suuuuuuurrrreeee...  
Rei's POV (Well der. the whole story is HIS POV!)  
The morning passed without much more confrontations between Kai and the others actually we all pretty much did our own thing. Kai couldn't train today and the rest all got up late, Tyson close to three this afternoon, so there was hardly anything to do.  
  
" Hay Kenny." I greeted the computer genius in the group. The other boy smiled and waved before returning back to Dizzi's screen. I walk by the kitchen, and am not surprised to see Tyson eating his third bowl of cereal, and Max blowing bubbles in his milk. I walk in and take a seat beside Max, watching the many bubbles come from the white liquid.  
  
" I'm Bored." Max muttered and I shook my head. If Max was bored than there REALLY WAS nothing to do.  
  
" You want to train?" I ask and Max only shook his head.  
  
" Naw, I asked Kai and he said we should take a break for a few days and recover from the accident." Max smiled and continued to blow bubbles. Tyson just finished the bowl of sugary cereal and I turned to him.  
  
" I need to talk to you, about um dinner tonight." I tell Tyson with a slight indication of my head to upstairs. Tyson instantly knew what I meant and put the bowl in the sink, and walked from the kitchen. I follow not to far behind, leaving Max to his own devices.  
  
" So what do you want to talk about?" Tyson asks as soon as I close Kai's and I bedroom door. I walk over to the duffel bag, and un-zipped it, quickly finding the picture at the bottom, I pull it out and hand it to Tyson. His eyes go from normal, to shock, then to really shocked and then silted.  
  
" Who is that, and what are those morons doing to that kid!?" He asks bewildered I shake my head and sit down on Kai's bed.  
  
" The little boy is Kai, and those people I take it are the orphanage workers." I tell Dragoon's blader. He sits down with the picture still in his grasp, with a shocked look on his face.  
  
" Wow, never knew people could be so mean. I mean he is only a kid! And they duck tape him to the wall, and do Beast knows what to him!" The blader was starting to get angry at the injustice shown here and I quickly turn the picture over, to show him the sentence. His eyes grow as wide as tire rims while his face turns a bright red.  
  
" I hope those people found the death penalty." He snarls and I put the picture back where I found it, so Kai wouldn't know I showed it to anyone.  
  
" But why would Kai carry that around?" I ask, looking at Tyson who shakes his head.  
  
" I don't know, twisted sense of memory?" he tries but quickly falls silent as we hear footsteps outside the door. I look at him and he looks at me, quickly we move over to my bed and grab our blades, making it look like we were talking about the blades. The door opens to reveal Kai, looking haggard and tired. He walks into the room and falls on the bed in a very odd fashion. This perks my curiosity  
  
" Are you okay Kai?" I ask, testing the waters. The other blader shakes his head and moans, almost pathetically.  
  
" Yes. I'm fine." He says and just lies there, unmoving. I look at Tyson and give him a cock of my head, indicating it was time for him to leave. Tyson nodded and left, closing the door behind him. I turn to Kai, who is now rubbing his side, absentmindedly.  
  
" No, you're not fine." I state and move to his side, watching his eye tracks me as I do so. He is so tense and alert, it's a wonder how he ever gets sleep at night.  
  
" Rei I'm.." He starts to say but I quickly cut him off, by putting my hand palm down on his side.  
  
" I know, fine. But you're not." I quickly feel the bandages and realize they are far to tight and narrow my eyes at the other blader.  
  
" Your bandages are too tight, we have to loosen them or you will be in more pain." I inform him and see his eyes cloud over with suspicion. I roll my eyes and sigh, frustrated.  
  
" Look, I have already seen your scars, and all I'm trying to do is help. Obviously you can't wrap your ribs, so I will do it for you." He winces as I push my hand harder as he growls  
  
" Stop." But I keep going, until the wincing turns to a moan of pain. Kai is so mad now that he shots up into a seated position and I quickly let go.  
  
" There, now take of you shirt." I tell him sitting on the bed beside him. I see the un-trust evident on his face and I sigh once more.  
  
" Kai." I start and he only sneers at me and then pulls the tail from his pants and lifts the clothing over his head, revealing white bandages and scars.  
  
" There, now, let's unwrap this and we'll get you back in gear." I smile and am greeted by a growl, but ignore it and find the tape that holds the bandages on, undoing it I unravel the top section. The bottom half of the warp was harder and I mistakenly brush against Kai's back, feeling him tense under the slight contact. I am about to go further when his icy hiss stops me  
  
" Don't." I halt mid wrap and look at him. His eyes are closed and face serious, the tense muscles jumping in his jaw. I continue and feel him jump once more and stop, staring right at Kai.  
  
" Let me finish." I tell him and he draws a sharp breath.  
  
" No." I can't stand this anymore. He is bugging the hell out of me. I grab the white cloth and start to unravel it, quickly and messily. He tries to pull away but I keep going and with a final tug the wrap comes off, leaving Kai's midsection exposed.  
  
In the fading light I couldn't really see the damage Kai was holding, but now in good lighting I can see more than I want to.  
  
His stomach is crisscrossed with scars and divots along with burn marks. I gasp at the horror in front of me and look at Kai, who refuses to meet my gaze. He stares at the floor, obviously ashamed of what I see.  
  
" Oh Kai I didn't know." I whisper and place my hand on his knee, reassuringly. Kai tenses and pulls from my hand, bringing the knees up to his chest in an attempt of hiding the scars.  
  
" How could you?" A slight voice asks from behind the legs and I look at the slight frame of the once indestructible blader. Indestructible on the outside shell, cold and hating on the inside one, but a lost, lonely and abused boy trapped in what the world made him. I feel my heart break in two, and instantly pledge myself to help release the trapped one.  
  
" Kai, where did you get these?" I ask and see the shiver run through the body. I sit closer and strain my hearing to make out the words.  
  
" I was a bad child, this was my punishment. I have to accept my disobedience and never do it again." I shake my head, anger filling my veins.  
  
" What did you do?" I ask wanting to know what caused him to think that. I see Kai shrug slightly.  
  
"Cried and showed emotion." He says and I almost fall off the bed. Cry and show emotion? Why is that punishable? I don't understand, how would punishing a child for showing emotions that all humans feel, be a bad thing?  
  
" Making myself vulnerable to the outside world, being a child and wanting to much." I hear the saddened blader go on, and I have to ask.  
  
" What was the punishment Kai? How did they punish you?" I ask and see the shiver run through his whole body. He picks his head up and looks at me, crimson eyes filled with pain. But oddly no tears not even wetness.  
  
" Electrocution." One word, that was all. I 'm in too much shock to do anything. They electrocuted a little boy! How cruel and unjust, the boy couldn't defend himself not even bite!  
  
" With what Kai?" I ask pressing on, looking for more insight on the miserable blader. The eyes that are turned to me turn a dark red and the pain is schooled away, leaving a cold anger at the surface. He jumps to his feet and turns to me  
  
" Why are you asking! Why should I tell you!" He yells, angry. Quickly he takes his shirt and pulls it on, and walks from the room, slamming the door behind him. I sit there on the bed in complete silence. My mouth open, my mind playing catch up with my thoughts. Well I thoroughly pissed him off, probably won't talk to me for a week! But I have better ideas than going to the source.  
  
Getting up and retrieving the black and deep blue bag, I dump the contents out, searching. A lighter, odd never knew Kai smoked.. No butts so that's good at least now I know he doesn't. Deck of Cards, the photo, and CD's nice bands to, hard rock not really my taste. Deodorant, shampoo and conditioner, a bar of soap, batteries, CD player, clothes and a pocket knife. No address or phone number of his grandfather, I think of all the places it might be. Quickly looking back through the pile of Kai's things, I find a small book. It is black leather bound, with the Chinese symbol for Phoenix etched out in blue and red. It's a nice book, no lock so I open it.  
  
A journal, not a lot filled in the pages, but a little bit of flipping I come to a picture of an older man and Kai. Kai is smiling and the older man, I presume is his Grandfather, are smiling and holding Beyblades. Kai with what looks like Dranzer and his Grandfather a hawk like blade. They were smiling, more shocking KAI is smiling! Flipping over the photo I see the message written on the back.  
  
My dear and loving grandson Kai,  
  
As you go off and become your own person, I hope you remember everything I taught you. You are not stupid, and unwanted. You are not sad, angry, or unloved. You are my Grandson. You are loved, smart and happy. Strength flows from your very being and you have worked hard to find that strength. Never let anyone tell you different, you are my Grandson. I love you and always will. Don't give up on your dreams and never give in.  
  
Always remember who you are and what you stand for, Love Grandpa Volitar Hiwatari.  
  
P.S: Call if you need anything, I will always come at a drop of a hat. Just call.  
  
I finish the letter and write down the number. I will get answers one way or another, I will know who and how Kai Hiwatari was made.  
  
Shapes: Yup.. I suck, this suck and all the people out there can think what they want. I can't write for hoolies!  
  
Kai: You made my grandfather a good guy?  
  
Shapes: Yeah. I made him evil in the last one.  
  
Kai: I know, and he wrote me a letter! How sweet! Not.  
  
Shapes: Sorry, I had to do it!  
  
Rei: You made me a snoop! I am no snoop!  
  
Kai: Matter of opinion.  
  
Shapes: Face it sweet heart, you're a brown noser!  
  
Rei : :: Pouts:: Am not!  
  
Shapes: Than why were you looking at my homework?  
  
Rei: It was a drawing of hell! And it was cool!  
  
Shapes: Oh yeah that homework!  
  
Kai+ Rei: you had to do that for Homework!?  
  
Shapes: Yup. REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW I need to some mail when I get on at school! REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

Shapes: Hahahaha  
  
Kai: What?  
  
Shapes: This is the next chapter. ^.^  
  
Kai: So.. Ur butchering my past wench.  
  
Shapes: hehe, it's fun too! Hay look I did it to Inuyasha, and Obi-wan why not u?  
  
Kai: Because you think I have a nice anime ass.  
  
Shapes: Yeah, if only you were human..  
  
Kai: hehe, why don't you pick on Hiei  
  
Shapes: I already did! He's boring now!  
  
Hiei: Hay!  
  
Shapes: Sorry hun, but you are.  
  
Hiei: Wench.  
  
Shapes: butt munch :: high sticks Hiei with hockey stick::  
  
Kai: That was cool! Can I do it to Tyson?  
  
Shapes: Sure but AFTER this chapter okay?  
  
Kai: YUP  
Rei's POV ( I don't know why I still do this!)  
Going downstairs I am relieved to find the others gone somewhere and only Mr. Dickinson around. Quickly I walk over to the older man and wait until he notices me.  
  
" Oh hello Rei, what can I do for you?" He asks in his usual cheerful way. I smile  
  
" Mr. Dickinson I was wondering if I could call home. My mother's sister who lives in a better civilized town is expecting me to call when I got here, so she can relay the message back to my mother." I explain and mentally cringe at the lie. Mr. Dickinson smiles and laughs  
  
" Yes Rei you can, please use the study's phone, it's a private line and don't worry about the cost." He directs me to the small study where there is a large desk and leather chair. I sit in the chair and quickly dial Hiwatari's number. I hitch my breath and try to calm my breathing as it rings.  
  
" Hello, Hiwatari residence." A kind female voice says over the line and I scramble for words.  
  
" Yes Hi, I wish to speak with Hiwatari-sama, please."  
  
" Yes hang on one moment." The line went silent and then a male voice came on.  
  
" This is Volitar Hiwatari, whom may I ask is calling?"  
  
" Sir it is Rei Kon from the Bladebreakers. I am calling concerning your grandson, sir." I tell the man and hear a slight gasp from the other end.  
  
" What is it? Is Kai okay?"  
  
" Oh yes sir he is fine. Nothing serious happened." I reassure the man.  
  
" Then why are you calling?"  
  
" I thought it wise to inform you, Kai and the rest of the team were in a car accident. No one was seriously hurt, Kai broke some ribs is all."  
  
" At least no one was badly hurt. I thank you young man for informing me of this. Kai wouldn't have even told me."  
  
" That's why I'm calling sir. I was cleaning Kai's cuts and bandaging his ribs and came across some horrific scaring. He won't tell me what happened and I thought it best to get some background information on them. And since he won't talk you are the only person I can turn to. Sir." I tell the man, leaving out the part of stealing his medical record and knowing just about everything. Volitar sighs and laughs slightly.  
  
" Young man I am glade to know someone is looking out for my grandson. He is lucky to have a friend in you Mr. Kon, but since Kai won't tell you he is not being a very good friend now is he?"  
  
" No, sir I guess not."  
  
" Well, don't tell him I told you any of this because I don't want to lose the boy's trust after it took me almost three years to gain and then regain it."  
  
" You can trust me not to Sir."  
  
" Well, let's see. Kai was very young when his father, my son Halio died in a plane crash coming home on his birthday. After the crash his mother, Kiki started abusing the poor boy, and from what I had to deal with everyone else he came into contact with did the same. Kai was a mess when I got a hold of him. Broken bones, fractures and many mental problems. Kai was withdrawn and untrusting, he was like a puppy that was kicked to many times. With me, I taught Kai to Beyblade and eventually he became better than even me. Kai was extremely happy with me and it broke my heart when he was ordered to go back in his mother's custody.  
  
I remember that day when I had to pack the boy up, with his black and green backpack. He looked like he was going off to school, with the blue triangles that I had put on him to cover the terrible scars from his previous beatings. I think he still has those on, but I had to send the boy off. Previous beatings with electrical devices had left Kai's nervous system unable to produce tears, there fore he couldn't cry. I always did miss that part of that child. I'm not saying I like to see them cry, but that is what makes them a child, the ability to be innocent." Volitar sighs and as I listen he continues,  
  
" His mother Kiki was supposedly cured of the anger that made her abuse her own son, but I never believed it. When I saw her for the first time after Halio died, she held that wild cold look, one that runs soul deep and strong. She took my boy with her and in two months undid everything I worked so hard to get him to understand. That wench beat Kai day and night, and didn't stop until she passed out." I shudder at the thought of Kai being attacked by the one person he was supposed to love, and be loved by.  
  
" I remember getting the call to go to the hospital. I left on that rainy night and drove as fast as I could, and burst through those emergency doors, to be confronted by three officers. One told me they had been called to a domestic disturbance at the apartment building Kai and the bitch lived in. They got to the stairwell and didn't have to go any further. They found Kai, lying at the bottom of three flights of metal stairs. From what they said, he was torn and bloody, and laying in a way that would have and should have killed him. But my grandson was always a fighter, just like Halio and was alive." He stops to collect himself and then continues  
  
"Kai was in the hospital for a few months before he was released. He came back to live with me and continued to heal. He got friends and started teaching them to blade, and now he is with you. Doing what he always wanted, Beyblade." I shake my head and say  
  
" He is still cold and withdrawn, is he going to always be like that?"  
  
" No, Kai went to the championships and joined your team before he was fully recovered. He is still withdrawn because he doesn't want to be hurt again. It's really not his fault that this happened to him, he was only a child."  
  
" I thank you for your time sir." I say ending the conversation, not wanting to run up the bill any longer.  
  
" No thank you for asking. I hope Kai opens up to you Mr. Kon. You are a great friend to be so worried about Kai and if he can't see that, I sure can." He tells me and I reply back  
  
" Thank you sir, good bye." I hear him say his good bye and I hang up the phone, and rest my head in my hands. Everything had been revealed, his past was swathed in horrible acts. I know now why Kai can't cry, and doesn't show emotions.  
  
" I will help you through the darkness Kai, and we will get you back to a normal boy. I promise this." I whisper and swear an oath. I get up and am about to leave the study when I hear shouts from the hall and Tyson yelling Mr. Dickinson's and my name. I all but run from the room and skid to a halt before slamming into Tyson.  
  
" Kai passed out under the weeping willow tree. I walked up and saw him looking at something, then he started hyperventilating, then passed out. Kenny and I dragged him back here." He explains breathlessly and I look over his shoulder at the couch, where Kai lies, looking pale and sweating slightly. Mr. Dickinson walks over and puts smelling salt under his nose, and I see his eyes flutter briefly, then snap open. He pushes himself to his elbows and looks at us all, his eyes landing on me and off he goes taking the stairs two at a time, ignoring the calls from Mr. Dickinson and the others. I know what the look meant, and turn to the others  
  
" I'll go and talk to him." Max and Kenny were about to protest and I raised one hand, stopping them.  
  
" I got him to open up a bit before, he kind of trusts me." That shut them up and I calmly walk up the stairs, hoping and praying I won't lose any valuable body part.  
Shapes: DONE!  
  
Kai: The whole story is done?  
  
Shapes: NO! A lot more chapters coming! This would have been up tomorrow but Driver's Ed got cancelled due to this storm we got. DIE SNOW, DIE!!!!  
  
Kai: Oh man! No more snow!  
  
Shapes: looks like you're stuck here.  
  
Kai: Where do I sleep, and do I have to go to school with u?  
  
Shapes: No, I have to got to school early to serve those detentions, and u will be sleeping in my sister's spare room.  
  
Kai: Okay!  
  
Shapes: REVIEW FOLKS! Give me something to think about while I'm doing my detentions! REALLY WILL BE BORED! REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	8. Chapter 8

Shapes: ::sigh:: another chapter of Unwanted emotions. Feh, go figure! I got a dress fitting Saturday and all I want to do is write! Go figure! Well any ways to answer some questions, I have switched Kai's Grandfather and mother's personality mostly for something new, and I was just playing with the idea in my head of Kai's mother being this bad ass chick. Kai is and will never be sexually abused in my stories. I don't do crap like that anymore. I did once for an Inuyasha story, but not anymore.  
  
Any ways here is the next chapter to this story and I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and if any of you visit my site, it will be torn down and rebuilt. Just to let you know. As soon as I can figure out how to store all the pics and things I have on it.  
(Rei'. oh what the hell u know who's POV it is)  
I reach the closed door of Kai's and I bedroom and draw a breath not knowing what to expect when I walk in. All I know is that Kai is supposedly ready to talk to me and I have to be strong, and comforting to him. I open the door and survey the room, it is dark the lights are off and shades are drawn shut. My eyes scan the room, hoping to find the object of my seek in plain view, but to no luck. I move into the room and close the door, and move about the room cautiously, making sure I check everywhere. Finally after all the places have been exhausted I sit on my bed and call out quietly  
  
" Kai, this is not funny. Where are you?" I strain to hear, but only get the normal bedroom sounds, bed squeaking, my breathing, floorboards and backboards groaning. Labored breathing. Hang on, labored breathing? I strain to keep track of the sound and track it to the closet, where I find the door slightly ajar. Opening it more I gasp at the sight I find. Kai is curled into a tight ball, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth, his eyes staring right ahead, but seeing nothing. I kneel beside the shaking boy and place a hand on his shoulder only to feel bad when I feel his tense beneath the touch. He looks so young, and innocent.  
  
" Kai, what's wrong?" I ask quietly kneeling down and peering into the dark closet. Kai is shaking and obviously from more than fear. He blinks and runs a hand over his eyes absent mindedly, like wiping away tears.  
  
" Here." One word that is whispered and a piece of crumpled up a paper is produced, held in his shaking grip. I look at the paper and take it, still watching Kai, who stares out into nothing. Hesitantly I un-crumple the paper and read the hand written words:  
  
You thought you could get away from us? Think again Kai Hiwatari, remember you are being watched by your mother's followers. Always remember and never forget your training. One wrong move and your world will be turned upside down and inside out. We will do the same to you and your friends. Remember, and NEVER disobey.  
  
I stare in horror at the written threat, not knowing what to say to the scared boy in front of me.  
  
" Kai, we have to tell Mr. Dickinson." I tell him and rise to my feet, but am stopped by a string had around my wrist. I look down at the pale fingers curled around my tanned skin and then look at Kai. He is still looking ahead, not at anything but saying something. Curious as to what, I move back and crouch, listening to the whisper  
  
" No, you can't. They will do what they say, they will harm you and the others." I shake my head at the lunacy coming from the older blader. I shake my head and say strongly  
  
" I have to tell Mr. Dickinson, he can protect you Kai. Just trust me okay?" He now looks at me, fear etched on every feature and stronger in his eyes. This shocks me, Kai who shows an impassive expression the whole time he is around us, is now showing me a vulnerable side.  
  
" Do you know what they will do! Do you Rei!" He shouts at me, causing me to jump. I shake my head and sit cross-legged on the floor.  
  
" No, tell me Kai. What will they do?" Kai looks at me like I should know and then directs his eyes downward, but saying clearly  
  
" They will break your spirit, and chain you soul." He looks up again and I see the hurt in his eyes at the thought, and suddenly realization dawns on me like lighting over Marble head. Kai's spirit was broken so bad, that this is the only way he can rebuild it! He acts cold and inhuman and antisocial because he is trying to be normal the only way he can! He sees what other people are acting like, loving and caring and he acts the opposite, thinking that is what is the norm. I finally get it! Ya go me!  
  
" Kai, they will never do anything to you again." I say to him and I see something that was hidden come into his eyes. A brief flash of hope. Hope of what though?  
  
" I know them Rei, they will harm you all. It's because of me that they will do it." He whispers and the flash is gone, he puts his head down on the drawn up knees and rocks back and forth.  
  
" Why will they come after us? What are you doing?" I ask wanting enough out of him so I can tell Tyson what to expect. He can warn the team to be on the guard and not to do anything stupid.  
  
" I broke the rules and disobeyed. I found something I love and enjoy, I broke the rules." He whispers and continues rocking. I feel like shouting at him to get his act together, I want the old fearless Kai back.  
  
" What rules did you break?" I ask now overly curious by the boy's ramblings.  
  
" I have no emotions, have no family. No one loves me, I love no one. Feelings are weak, to show them makes you weak. I have to be cold that will bring me to better understand the cult and obey the rules. Or I will be slaughtered and my soul will remain trapped to the stone pillar." He recites as if it was taught to him, or beaten into his mind until he couldn't forget.  
  
" What have you found you love Kai, how are you breaking the rules?" I press for more information, knowing that if he doesn't talk, I will never get him to.  
  
" I have found Beyblading, Dranzer. My Grandfather loves me and I him, he is family. I have found the team, and somewhat friends." He tells me and picks his head up, and looks over at me. I smile encouraging Kai to continue. When he doesn't I tell him what I think.  
  
" Kai, you have done nothing wrong. You have broken no rules by being loved or finding something to love. And what the hell do you mean by 'somewhat' friends? We are your friends and we worry about you! Kai you have made friends in everyone on the team, even Lei, Gary and Kevin like you! And scary enough so does Mariah, now that is something I would be afraid of!" I tell him and he smiles slightly. I continue  
  
" You know, first time I met you I knew you weren't the trusting kind. Then I was on your team and I got to see you work and I knew you put everything you have into Beyblading. You have shown Max, Tyson, me and even Kenny something about blading and we look up to you for that. Kai, you are like our family away from family." Kai looks at me his eyes wide in, I don't know what, but they are wide and staring right at me.  
  
" But the first thing in a family is trust. Kai I know how your trust was broken and how it's hard for you to put faith in others but you have to know, we all care about you and we need to know that you at least trust us with the knowledge about this cult. If you are putting us in danger as you say, we need to know." I tell him and he blinks, slowly nodding. I smile and get up, reaching a hand down to Kai, who stares at it for a second. He lifts his eyes at me and then takes my hand. I haul him to his feet and he smiles slightly.  
  
" Arigato Rei. I like knowing I have a good friend like you." I smile and laugh.  
  
"Bullsheh Kai. It took you long enough to realize it!" he looks at me and then his eyes go dark red.  
  
" If they do come Rei, I want to know that you will protect the others. If we get separated do not let the other's become what I have. That is no life for them, living like a cold stone and not a thriving human. Protect them, I am already exposing them enough to the horror by telling them of the cult. You have to promise it, don't let them." His serious tone turns my uplifted heart back to a lump. Kai is trying to protect us and he is putting his trust in me to do everything possible not to allow any harm to the others. I nod and put out my arm  
  
" I swear to you Kai I will protect them." He looks at me arm and the clasps it tightly at the wrist. I do the same, making this oath sacred and true.  
  
" Let's go and get this over with." Kai sighs and heads for the door, I am right behind him. Together we head down stairs, Kai who is trying to turn a part of his past that made him the way he is back away from the other's and in doing so placing his trust in us. I will be there for him and the other's this I swore and I never break an oath.  
Shapes: No this is NOT the end! We learn about the cult!  
  
Kai: You have way to much time on your hands!  
  
Shapes: I know! And this week coming is shop so I will be even more bored!  
  
Kai: Hmmm...  
  
Shapes: Review please! Tell me what you think and give me some feedback! REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 9

Shapes: Well here is the wonderful chapter of Unwanted Emotions. Not a lot of action huh? But in this chapter there is a serious fight, not blade but bare-knuckle fistfight. (O.O) Between Kai and an evil Cult person. Enjoy!  
(Rei, yeah u get the point)  
  
Kai told the others about the cult called the Guttersnipe, he explained what their purpose was and how they went about for filling the purpose. It was not a nice thing, and Kai if he could cry would have. He told them about the electric shock treatments, beatings, and starvation, hate teachings and other brain washing he and other kids like him went through. The others were speechless, they could only give Kai sympathetic looks and saddened replies. Kai who seems to be back to partial normal only snapped back at them  
  
" There is nothing to be sorry about. None of you could have known or even prevented it. Stop feeling sympathetic, there is nothing you can do." He states firmly for the fourth time that night and still Max was saddened. Tyson who always has something to say was silent and pondering. Kenny and Dizzi were quiet and Kenny averted his eyes from Kai. This just mad Kai angry, so instead of sitting there he pushed the chair back and went out onto the porch, leaving our sullen group behind.  
  
" Now we know why." Kenny whispers and places his head on the table. I sit on the counter looking at them all and see Tyson looking out at the porch at the shadow of the leader. He shakes his head  
  
" No wonder why he fears people. He feels like he can't be around him because of what he knows." I look over at the shadow and sigh, knowing Kai was not your average abused kid, but a specially trained to endure anything and overtake the places he was told to, without feeling or thought.  
  
" What I don't understand is how Kai's father didn't know about his Wife's involvement in this. I mean how can you be with someone that long and not know about their hidden plans for your own kid!" Max asks looking at Kenny, then at me. I shrug and jump from the counter.  
  
" Kai doesn't know that, neither do we. All we know is that those people trained Kai for their plans of terrorism. Their plan is to over throw take the minorities in this world so their beliefs can become true. They think no one else should survive but the strong, and that's what they trained their children to do. They basically trained them to become cold, heartless killers. Without minds, without hearts." I tell them, looking at each and making sure they understood me.  
  
" Rei, do you realize that you would be wiped out?" Kenny asks and I fall silent and stare at the redheaded boy. I never thought of that before, then again he is right. I am Chinese, therefore a minority. I rub a hand over my face and growl Kai wouldn't do that. His Grandfather took him in, he taught Kai the good way. I hope.  
  
" But Kai has a heart, and a soul. He is not mindless and has a strong will. He wouldn't give into his training that easy." I defend the leader who is now under suspicion. Kenny picks his head up and looks long and hard at me before slamming his hand on the table.  
  
" Rei! This is no joke. Kai could just be doing this to get close to you so he can kill you! We can't trust him!" Kenny yells furiously. I stare long and hard at the boy and see the worry etched on his face. I am so mad now, and I don't mean to yell but he made me so mad!  
  
"When I went up to see what was wrong with him I found Kai curled into a tight ball in the closet! He was terrified of what these people will do, but not to him but the rest of you! He made me swear not to let anything happen to any of you! He is worried more about us than himself. He knows he can take whatever they can dish out because he has been broken and rebuilt before! You have not and he doesn't want to see you become cold and heartless like him. He is worried about you and will do anything to protect you." I stamp my foot and go out onto the porch, and look at the sky, miserably sighing.  
  
" They don't trust me do they?" Kai asks from his spot on the porch and I look over at the other's slumped shoulders. I move closer and lean over the edge and watch the long grass blow in the slight fall breeze. I watch the soothing movements and whisper to the crimson-eyed blader  
  
" Given the chance would you kill me?" I hear Kai draw a breath and shake his head, making the scarf make a swishing noise.  
  
" No. I don't kill." Was all he said and continued to stare out over the grassy lawn. I watch as the jaw muscles jumps and then stops moving altogether and see his eyes close.  
  
" I had the chance to kill a boy once, in the apartment building I lived in. He was a little Spanish kid. My mother ordered me to kill him, after I befriended him and taught him about Beyblading." Kai draws in a breath and sighs, continuing  
  
" I found him in the back ally, where I was supposed to blade him, and kill him. I remember taking the knife from my pocket and going up behind him, but stop when he turns to smile at me. I faltered and dropped the blade, remembering suddenly why I befriended this Spanish boy, he was so caring always wondering about my well being." He swallows at the memory and looks at me.  
  
" Ever since then I have not killed. I didn't listen to what that bitch my mother thinks is right, I do the complete opposite." I smile at this and see his eyes light up.  
  
" You know, the guys don't trust you because they are unsure of what to think. Give them time. th..:" I'm cut off mid sentence by a terrified screech from the kitchen. I look over at Kai and see him already gone, moving quickly into the kitchen only to stop halfway in the doorway. I come up behind him and gasp in shock.  
  
Standing in the kitchen holding Max by the throat is a tall boy about seventeen, with bright orange eyes and aqua blue hair. He is smiling wickedly at Kai and runs a thumb over Maxi's cheek.  
  
" Hello Kai, looks like we meet again ne?" The older boy smiles and Kai tenses, dropping into an attack stance growling low in his throat.  
  
" Terri what do you want?" He snaps, snarling at the other boy. I stand behind Kai and try to make my way to the fallen Tyson and Kenny, who are staring, scared at the struggling Max.  
  
" Put him down Terri, it's me you want to play with. Leave these boy alone." Kai says, moving closer to the other boy. Terri threw back his head and laughed, then tossed Max away like a rag doll. He licks his lips and moves closer to Kai. I am now beside the other two and Tyson is rising quickly to his feet, croaking  
  
" Max, I have to see if he okay!" The he moves off to the other side and kneels beside the fallen blonde boy. Meanwhile I watch as Kai and Terri get closer and trade insults throwing punches and kicks at each other.  
  
" Kai you are a traitor, an error. Worthless of the time and effort the cult placed in your training." Terri smirks and throws a punch at Kai, who dodges and counter attacks, swinging his legs out and catching Terri very close to his groin.  
  
" I have had enough 'training' to know I can catch you off guard." Kai smiles and dives in for another kick. Terri dodges and grabs Kai's leg, flipping him. A look of surprise flickers across Kai's face as Terri slams him into the counter. Kai falls to the floor, gasping for air and not getting any.  
  
I can't stand this! Instincts take over and I growl, launching myself at the orange-eyed circus freak. I catch Terri around the neck and he lets out a howl as I try to rip his hair out. Kai gets his second wind and is instantly taking advantage of the distraction, aiming a few good punches to Terries throat, face and stomach, but the other boy only seems to laugh at the punches.  
  
" Kai do you really think after you escaped they were going to make us weak like you? No they made us stronger and we can surpass the pain thresholds you have." He pulls back a fist and slams it into Kai, bringing the slate- haired boy down to his knees. Blood is running from his mouth and one eye is swelled, but I still see the raw determination on his face and know this is not over.  
  
" Thank you Terri, I think I found your weakness." Kai smiles despite the situation and reaches behind him. Terri meanwhile doesn't notice this and grabs me from his back and tosses me away, like he did Max. I hit the floor with an 'oof' and watch as Terri advances on Kai.  
  
"Do you really think this cult will take over the world?" Kai asks and Terri stops, the smile slightly fading from his face.  
  
" Yes! Your mother will take over this world EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT AT HER SIDE!" He screeches and moves in Kenny's direction.  
  
" But before I destroy you, I will make you watch as your friends die!" Kenny backs away moving into a corner and I shake my head, knowing there is nothing I can do.  
  
" Hay KUSO ATAMA! Your head is so full of shit it comes from your mouth every time you think!" Kai hollers and Terri turns on him charging at full force. Kai smiles and I see what he is about to do. Kai waits until Terri is almost upon him and rolls to the side, Terri crashes into an open cabinet door and with the large door that reaches Terries groin. The boy slams right into it and falls to his knees, gasping in pain. I get up and move over to Kenny helping him to his feet and then to Tyson, who was hanging onto Max. Max looks okay, bruises line his neck but he is alive.  
  
" Now, you bastard. How did you find me?" Kai's cold voice asks and I look at him. He is standing behind Terri, holding onto his hair grasping a wire to his throat. Kai's eyes are cold and hate filled, while Terri is pleading with him not to kill him.  
  
" And why shouldn't I do that?" Kai tightens the cord and Terri chokes, I watch in grim silence. Torn between rooting Kai on and stopping it before Kai kills him.  
  
" Because you won't know what I know." He chokes out, grasping the cord trying to pull it away from his throat.  
  
" What do you know Terri!" Kai snaps leaning a knee into the boy's back.  
  
" You mother is coming for you and your friends, she will stop at nothing until you turn back or are dead." He smiles despite the choke around him. Kai blinks and shakes his head, pulling harder. I can't stand by and let him kill this boy.  
  
"What are you doing? Don't kill him!" I shout and go to Kai's arm trying to pry the tight fingers from around the cord. Blood runs from between his fingers and I know he doesn't feel it.  
  
" Kai you said you don't kill right? What do you think you are doing! If you kill him, you are not better than the cult or your mother Kai. You are better than she is, and stronger. Don't let this change you!" I shout and see the hate flash in Kai's eyes and then the shocked look comes to his face and he relaxes the cord, releasing Terri. The aqua haired boy gasps for breath and moves away before Kai has time to attack again.  
  
" I-I" Kai looks horrified at what he just did and looks at the others. Tyson keeps his eye on Terri while Kenny helps Max to a seat. I watch the eyes dart back and forth and finally rest on Terri, then they harden again.  
  
" Get the hell out! Tell that Bitch you think so highly of that her son is not going down without a fight! Get out you stupid bastard and if I ever see you again I WILL KILL YOU! Get out!" Kai shouts and Terri is up on his feet and out the door before I can blink. Kai is shaking so hard now and breathing fast, obviously angry. He looks at Max and the others, taking in the damage this all caused. I stand beside him and watch a bit frightened by the look on his face.  
  
" Kai.." I ask as he back away shaking his head. The others look at him and Tyson goes to stop him, but Kai shakes his head.  
  
" No. I'm putting you in danger. I have to go. I'm sorry." He backs away and I try to stop him.  
  
" Wait, you are not putting us in danger. Kai wait!" I cry as he runs to the stairs and up them. I look at the others and am about to go after him when I hear the chair scrap against the floor. Max is getting up and stands proud, saying hoarsely  
  
" We can't let him leave. God only knows what they will do to him if they find him." And moves past me, going up stairs and the other's follow. I give Tyson a shrug and we follow Max up the stairs and to the room where Kai is packing to leave. We will stop him, even if we have to hog-tie him down. He won't leave.  
  
Shapes: (Sigh) another chapter done. Hope you liked it, enough action? I couldn't think of anything else to put in because it seems wrong to have a Cult Beyblading. It seemed wrong to me for some reason.. Any way I had fun writing this! Next chapter I think we will meet Kai's Grandfather.. Hehe. That should be fun. REVIEW FOLKS REVIEW PLEASE! 


	10. Chapter 10

Shapes: Here is the NEXT chapter to this fic. Hope you enjoy. I probably won't be able to work on this all week because I have Driver's Ed, A detention make up for forgetting my ID, then I am working at the open house and then I have Driver's Ed AGAIN! Arg! Oh and how the hell does Volitar think he is going to take over the world with only Bitbeasts? I have not been able to figure that out for the life of me! Help please! Arg!  
(Yup you know who!)  
Kai is hastily stuffing clothes into the duffel bag, not paying any attention to us as we shuffle in. Max is the first to enter and he goes directly to Kai, pleading with the other blader.  
  
" Kai don't go! We're you friends we will help you get through this! Just let us help you. Please." Kai stops briefly and without turning to look at us he sighs.  
  
" I can't stay Max. I'm sorry but I am putting you all in danger by being here. I have to deal with this in my own way." And goes back to packing. Tyson who is behind me clenches his fists and growls  
  
" You know ever since I met you I knew you were tuff and full of yourself. I knew that and felt safe around you Kai because of that. I actually look up to you. I use to think you were afraid of nothing, but this proves you are only a coward." Tyson seethes and Kai looks long and hard at him. I can see the inner conflict between what Kai's brain is telling him, and what he want to do.  
  
" I am no coward Tyson." He grounds firmly and moves to where he is standing. Tyson straightens like a ramrod, his back so strait and shoulders square. I am impressed and a little curious in what made Tyson do this.  
  
" I want you all to pack up." He says locking eyes with every one of us.  
  
" Why?" Kenny asks suspiciously. The smaller boy seems to not trust Kai still, even after he saved them from Terri.  
  
" You are coming with me. We are going to my Grandfather's, you think I would leave you here to be turned into heartless zombies?" he asks smiling slightly. Max gives a giggle and then moves off to his own room, prepared to pack. Kenny shakes his head and goes out the door, quickly and quietly. Tyson's mouth is open and he has to be dragged out of the room by Max, who is laughing at his friend. This leaves us two alone, Kai moving around quickly and I standing there.  
  
" Rei, get packed we're leaving." Kai says as he goes into the bathroom.  
  
" Why are you taking us with you Kai?" I ask and go to the bathroom door, standing in the doorway arms crossed and curious as to why. Kai is standing at the mirror looking at his reflection. I see the muscle jump and know he is struggling with his emotions and thoughts. Then his voice whispers  
  
" Max, Kenny, Tyson and you are what kept me from reverting back to my training. Something about Terri being here and making me fight caused me to go back to my training and take my instincts for truth. I don't like that feeling Rei, I feel helpless and out of control." I move further into the bathroom and over to the sink, where Kai's hands rest.  
  
" To lose control over those emotions is like standing on the ledge of good and looking over the edge. A stiff wind can blow you one way, to the bad, or back to the good. Rei you were that stiff wind that blew me back to the good part, and I don't think I can come back from it without you, or the other's beside me. Besides I think my Grandfather will know how to help us. He's had dealings with the cult before." He stares at his reflection for the longest time and then shakes his head. Moving away from the sink and back into the bedroom.  
  
I stand at the sink, looking at where Kai's palms had rested. The side is bloody, small streams run down the sloped edge and into the bowl. Kai is human, he bleeds red, but his mind and training are inhuman. That is why he Beyblades the way he does, quick and sure. He is trying to turn himself from those instincts and training. He shows his emotions in his blading, it all makes sense now! I smile at my revelation and grab my things, along with bandages and go back to the room. Kai is on the phone when I start packing, setting up plane seats and tickets for them. He quickly puts the phone down and grabs his wallet from his back pocket, flipping out a card. Picking back up the receiver he calls of a series of numbers and smiles when he gets the answer back. Thanking the person over the phone he hangs up, leaving a bloody handprint on the handle.  
  
" Kai come here, we have to re-bandage your ribs and patch up you hands." I tell him and see the clipped look of fear cross his face, but it was gone before I could comment. He looks down at his hands and walks over, the palms up and outstretched.  
  
" Sit down, we have to do your ribs too." Kai sits on the edge of my bed and I grab his bleeding hands, wincing at the torn flesh. He looks at the wounds and shrugs.  
  
" Do they hurt?" I ask, cleaning the blood away with a wet cloth. Kai shakes his head and watches me work. He quietly sits and waits, moving his foot nervously like he was waiting for something to happen. Maybe he is, possibly this was part of the training? I apply antiseptic to the wounds and wrap the white medical cloth and tape around his palms.  
  
" Okay, onto the ribs." I say and Kai removes his scarf, then tank top. He is still sitting there, but not moving and refuses to meet my gaze. I unwrap the tape and gauze, lightly scraping the skin on his chest. Kai jumps making me back away.  
  
" I'll do it." He says and gets up. Taking the tape from my hands he quickly wraps the tape around his bruised side and then rips it. He hands me the tape back and then puts back on his clothes.  
  
" Why do you do that?" I ask, making Kai look over at me.  
  
" Do what Rei?" Confusion written all over his features.  
  
" Every time I touch you, you jump, flinch or shove. It's pissing me off." Kai looks at me and averts his eyes.  
  
" I don't trust you fully yet. I'm sorry, but I don't." He gives me a clipped nod and slings his bag over one shoulder. Walking to the door that leads to the hall he slipped out, leaving me to pack.  
About a half-hour later Kenny, Max, Tyson and I are waiting in the foyer for Kai to get off the phone with his Grandfather. Mr. D comes over and gives us a box of food, for Tyson and the trip. He tells us to be careful and call as soon as they land in Japan. Kenny is chatting with Dizzi when Kai comes from the study, walking sure and proud.  
  
" All set. Let's get out of here." He says and walks past, snatching his bag in one fluid motion. We follow behind and to the car Mr. D called for us to take us to the airport. Piling into the car was a chore, but we managed fairly well. I am on the seat beside Kai who had Max on his knees and I with Tyson, Kenny got the front with the driver. Lucky.  
  
We arrive at the terminal and get our baggage on the cart, then sit and wait for the plane. Kai keeps looking about him, nervously watching the happenings, people and other things. I was busy keeping Tyson from eating one of the hot dog venders out of all their dogs.  
  
" Oh please Rei! I'm sooooo hungry!" Tyson wines as I literally stand guard over the blader. Max giggles and pulls a dollar bill from his denim pocket.  
  
" I only have a dollar." He says sadly. We don't have money for a simple hot dog and none of us have eaten all afternoon. Even I am hungry!  
  
" Here, take that and get four hotdogs." Kai's voice says from behind me and I turn to see his out stretched hand holding a twenty-dollar bill. I smile as Max takes the bill and practically runs over to the vender, smiling the whole way.  
  
" That is very nice of you Kai." I smile and see the other blader shrug watching something behind me. I turn and see what he is looking at, a group of people just staring at them.  
  
" Who are they?" I ask quietly. Kai shakes his head and smiles slightly.  
  
" Don't worry, not members. Just Beyblade fanatics." He walks away and stares out onto the runway, watching nothing in particular. Kenny is watching Kai, his face trying to stay neutral, but he was having little luck.  
  
" Kenny can you please stop staring at me." Kai says keeping his back turned and Kenny jumps, not expecting the leader to know he was staring. I take a seat beside the chief and hear him curse Kai.  
  
" Damn Kai." He shakes his head and types something into Dizzi.  
  
" Why do you say that Kenny?" I ask leaning closer to the chestnut-haired boy.  
  
" How does he know those are not Guttersnipe members? I mean they could be anyone!" He whispers back and I take that into consideration. True, but then again Kai grew up around them. Possible they had an air about them? I don't know.  
  
" Hay guys, here is some 'dogs!" Tyson smiles and hands Kenny and I a hot dog. He wolfs his down and looks sadly at the one Max is offering Kai. Kai declines and points to Tyson. Max grins slightly and moves away, casting a look back at the watchful blader.  
  
" He won't eat." Max sates simply handing the 'dog to Tyson, who gobbles that down. I look once more at Kai and shake my head.  
  
" He is worried, just wants to get us away from here." I reassure the other blader and see the happy flash in his eyes. Max begins munching happily on his 'dog and falls out of his seat when  
  
" Attention Bladebreakers, please board at gate two!" came over the intercom. Kai turns and heads to the door, turning to wait for us. Kenny and Tyson head right on and Max wolfs down the rest of his lunch, then enters. I am about to get on when I see Kai, standing there, watching the crowd once more, then turns.  
  
" Let's go." He says and walks past me and into the small plane. I settle into my seat beside Kai and buckle up. The others are chatting happily and are paying no mind to the take off. Once we settle into the air I unbuckle my seat and look at Max, who is asleep. Tyson is reading a magazine about Beyblading and Kenny is typing on Dizzi. I left my CD player in my bag, so I don't even have that to listen too! I look at Kai and smile, he's asleep.  
  
Kai looks so innocent while he sleeps much unlike when he is awake and active. His face is relaxed and not so serious looking, while his hair flops around lazily. I resist the urge to brush the slate colored hair out of his face. Leaning back in my own seat I close my eyes and fall into a light sleep, alert incase anyone needed me.  
  
Shapes: Short chapter huh? Bad place to end it.  
  
Kai: Guttersnipe? What kind of name is that!  
  
Shapes: ::Shrugs:: I dunno, sounded cool, but what they want to do sounds a lot like Hitler..  
  
Kai: Yeah it does!  
  
Shapes: Oh shut up! You don't even know who Hitler was!  
  
Kai: I know your neighbor is going to fight him!  
  
Shapes: You Baka! That Saddam! Besides he's fixing the broken equipment. He won't be on the front lines.  
  
Kai: Dangerous though  
  
Shapes: Yeah..  
  
Kai: Before she breaks down crying about this, Review for the girl! REVIEW! PLEASE!  
  
Shapes: I don't cry you baka. Besides I have other things I have to do other than worry about him.  
  
Kai: Like what?  
  
Shapes: Writing a story about something that happens to you. Hehe, Kai torture! YAY!  
  
Kai: hell...  
  
Shapes: REVIEW PLEASE! 


	11. Chapter 11

Shapes: Gerrr, my mother is wallpapering and I haven't had a shower yet. Very unhappy here! VERY! Well while I wait for that to be over I will write this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Oh my neighbor 'Storm Watcher' is writing a before story to this one. That is about how Kai was abused. So look for that. Don't know name, she has to type it.  
(Yup his yet again)  
  
The plane trip left us all drowsy and agitated. I was never so glade to be off the plane and away from the others. Even if it is a bathroom, I'm just happy to be away from them! I wash my hands and sigh, dreading going back out with the others. You know, they are really not that bad, but with Tyson always complaining or hungry, and Max bouncing off the walls, and Kenny always watching Kai. They make me so mad! Kai hasn't said two words to anyone since we left the other country and as soon as we got off the plane he was instantly in alert mode.  
  
" You know Rei, you really can take up residence in here. But I don't think the cleaning people would be to happy." A voice says from behind me and I turn to see Kai, casually leaning on the stall door, watching me.  
  
" I think this would make a nice home. But the urine smell will have to go! It simply won't do." I smile and see a slight quiver at Kai's mouth.  
  
" Come on, my grandfather is here and he wants to meet you." He says and walks from the rest room, with me following closely behind.  
  
Max, Kenny and Tyson were standing beside an older man who was talking to them quietly but turned when Kai and I came into the group.  
  
" Grandfather this is Rei Kon." Kai introduced and I shook the older man's outstretched hand. His eyes flash with understanding, but a smile creases his wrinkled features. (A/N: Yeah I know what your saying. KAI'S GRANDFATHER! SMILING! But that's just part of my twisted world! Hehe!)  
  
"It's finally nice to meet you all. Kai told me a lot about you last time he was in Japan. I have looked foreword to meeting you." Volitar tells us and indicates with one hand to walk with him.  
  
" Come, the car is this way. You baggage has already been put in the car." He smiles and we walk after him. I fall into step beside Kai and see the alertness slowly fading and a warm glow enter his eyes.  
  
" Glade to be home Kai?" I ask, looking at the semi-relaxed blader. Kai clenches his jaw muscle and then briefly looks at me.  
  
" Yes, very." He continues to walk but is forced to stop when the others stand still gaping at the car. I look over Kenny's shoulder and see what they are shocked about.  
  
The 'car' is a black limousine with tinted windows and chrome tires. Volitar shakes his head and opens the door,  
  
" Kai didn't tell you I am the owner of a company?" he smiles at his Grandson and then at us, saying in a calm, even tone.  
  
" We can't hang out here all day, don't worry, it won't bite." Kenny looks at me and then walks over, gets in the car. The other's follow closely behind, with Kai me and Volitar at the end of the line.  
  
" Grandfather I thought you would have taken the Benz, not the limo." Kai says to his Grandfather, who laughs and tells the driver to go. The trip there was uneventful, with all of us looking out the windows at the sites. Soon we entered a quiet road outside Tokyo and pull onto a long winding driveway. I widen my eyes as we approach the house.  
  
It's really not a house but a big mansion. Bay windows on the front, with a grand staircase going up to the massive stain-glass door. I look over at Kai and see his eyes closed, in his usual position. This is nothing new to him, probably happened to him first day he got there.  
  
" Home sweet home. Welcome to Haiwatari house boys!" Volitar says as he gets out of the car and waits for us to pile out. Once we get out I have to hold Tyson up, because of the site.  
  
" Wow, this place is enormous!" His eyes are as wide as saucer plates and he is not the only one. Kenny and Max are amazed, Kai and his Grandfather get our bags from the car and Volitar tells us to follow him.  
  
" You boys can pick any room you want. There is plenty of them here." He says and then a moment later  
  
" I have to attend to some business, Kai I expect you to show our guests around and get them fed. Dinner will not be in the dinning hall." Then the older man walks off, going to the other end of the huge mansion. That leaves us to gape at Kai, who stands like an idiot.  
  
" You never told us you lived in a mansion!" Tyson starts in on the slate- haired blader. Kai raises an eyebrow and leads us down a long hall.  
  
" I thought I did." He sighs and we round the corner. Four bedroom doors are open and lights are one.  
  
" These are your rooms, pick whichever. Unpack and I will be at the room with the door closed if you need me." He says and goes down the hall, opening the door and steeping in. I look at the others and see them already moving into their rooms.  
  
" I guess I get the one closer to Kai huh guys?" I ask passing Kenny's room. I hear the younger boy huff and peer in.  
  
" What's up Kenny?" I ask, peeking my head around the corner.  
  
" Nothing, I just don't feel safe being this close to Kai is all." He smiles sheepishly and I shake my head. Stepping into his room I am about to lecture him about getting Kai to trust us and him not being able to when he is not trusted when a thud sounded from Kai's room. I look at Kenny and he at me, quickly I drop my backpack and instantly race to Kai's room, shoving the door open. The others are close behind me and I enter the room but stop when I hear growling.  
  
" Tanner, back off. You're not that tuff." Kai's voice says from the floor on the other side of the bed. The dog backs down and goes back to where Kai is laying on the floor. I hesitantly move so I could see the other blader and almost fall over laughing hysterically.  
  
Kai is pinned to the floor by a big Great Dane. The dog was massive, his large body is a tan and he has a black muzzle and paws. He looked over at me and resettled himself on Kai, not moving. The other dog 'Tanner' who was licking Kai's face was also a Great Dane, but this one Black with white markings.  
  
" Oh very funny Rei! This dog weighs a ton!" He gasps as the Great Dane repositions himself so that he too could get at his face. I can't help him I'm laughing to hard. Tyson and Max soon join me and Kenny watches as we laugh on the floor.  
  
" Okay Tucker off! Now!" Kai commands the tan dog and he gets up, not before he shoves Kai down with a slobbering kiss. Tanner moves away and playfully nips at Tucker's ear. Kai meanwhile pulls himself off the floor, wiping off his slobbered face.  
  
" You. you have dogs?" Max laughs and giggles as Tucker moves to Kai's side rubbing his huge head against the boy's arm. Kai looks down at the dog and rubs its head absent-mindedly.  
  
" Yeah, Tucker and Tanner." He says and sits on the bed, beside me as I try to stop laughing. Tucker puts hit forelegs on the bed and sniffs at me, then lashes out with a long, wet tongue. The slobber is all over my face now and Kai is smiling at me, laughter dancing on his eyes.  
  
" This is Tucker, he is the lovable one, while his brother Tanner is the protector type. Still a big lug." He smiles and watches at Tanner goes to Kenny, putting his nose up into the boys hands, Kenny looks at Kai, worriedly.  
  
" Don't worry, they are only puppies still. They won't hurt you." Kenny reaches out a hand and pets the black dog's head. Tyson and Max are beside me petting Tucker, who is almost falling asleep.  
  
" How long have you been keeping these secrets from us?" Tyson suddenly asks from his place next to me. I look at Tyson and see the confusion. We all look at Kai and see the smile fade, he looks down and rubs one hand over Tucker's back.  
  
" As long as I have known you." He says and then gets up. Tyson's face turns a bright red and he bursts  
  
" Why Kai! We are your team! You can trust us!" Kai turns and looks at us. His crimson eyes dancing with a hidden flame.  
  
" I can't trust you not to think badly of me. Tell me Tyson if I had come right out and told you about the cult, this house. Tucker and Tanner, would you have thought the same of me as you did when we first began?" I watch the exchange between the two bladers and know this has to happen, for the better of the team.  
  
" Probably would have. But it would have helped us not feel so left out even if you don't like being on our team Kai you are and what affects you affects all of us." Tyson is actually giving Kai a serious conversation! It's scary!  
  
" Well now you know, so what do you think of me?" Kai asks and I watch as Tyson averts his eyes.  
  
" I think nothing more than I did when we first began. You are still 'Captain Ice-Man, and Mr. Grouchy pants.' But there is now a reason why, and I take that into consideration." Tyson says and I see him smile. Kai looks at me and sighs.  
  
" Thank you." He walks over and heads for the door, and looks back at us.  
  
" Well, Tyson at the airport you said you were hungry. Want something to eat?" He asks and Tyson is out the door and waiting for Kai to get down the stairs.  
  
" Come on! I'm starving!" Tyson cries as Kai stops me at the door, yelling back  
  
" Wait down stairs, I'll be down in a minute!" The others do as they are told and race down the stairs, leaving Kai and me. Kai turns and looks me right in the eye.  
  
" I can't ask you to stay here. The cult will come for me and I can't tell you what will happen when they do. By you staying here it could be putting you in danger and I don't want to do that. If you want to go, I will make arrangements for you and then see you off." He tells me and looks extremely sincere, but I can't do that. I shake my head and stand firm.  
  
" Like hell I'll go home! You yourself said I am the only one that brought you back from almost killing Terri. What happens, happens and we will face it together. We are a team Kai and a team works together, no matter the odds." I tell the other blader firmly and see the surprise in those eerie crimson eyes.  
  
" Now let's go. Tyson is probably chewing on the furniture!" I say and walk from the room and wait while Kai whistles for the two Great Danes. Out of the room those two come and fly down the stairs.  
  
How could Kai think I would want to go home! You kidding me and miss a chance to save the world! Please, I'm insane, but adventurous.  
  
" Tyson you can't eat the flowers!" I hear Kenny shout as I make my way down the stairs, Kai trailing behind me. Yup we are a team and hopefully those flowers aren't poisonous, because I think Tyson ate one.  
  
Shapes: ::Sigh:: a sucky ending to a really starting to suck story.  
  
Kai: I have dogs?  
  
Shapes: Yeah I had to put something in because I don't like Kenny and I didn't want him to spill his guts.  
  
Kai: Ohhh I get you!  
  
Shapes: Yeah light dawns over marble head. REVIEW FOLKS! REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	12. Chapter 12

Shapes: Here is the next chapter! Hahahaha ::sad:: So I was bored and didn't want to go to bed, or wrk on my box so I started writing. ::Tired:: N~Joy  
(Yup same dude)  
  
Tyson was in heaven. The kitchen was fully stocked with food and other good things to drink, which made Max extremely happy since most of it was Mountain Dew.  
  
" Wow, this food is good Kai!" Tyson cries from the bar where he is sitting stuffing his face with something Kai calls Shish-Ku-Bobs. Kai himself was eating a sandwich, while Max and Kenny ate some form of soup. I'm sitting on the counter, away from the dogs. Tucker and Tanner seem to like me a bit too much and chased me onto the counter.  
  
" Uh, Kai can you call the brother's off?" I ask from where I sit, staring at a dog that easily stand over the counter top.  
  
" Tucker, Tanner. Get over here." Kai whistles and the two go right over to him and lay on the floor, begging for attention, I let out a sigh and get off the counter.  
  
" They smell your feline blood." Kenny speaks up and I look over at him. He is sitting with Dizzi on the table and typing something in.  
  
"Right." I say and sit down beside Kai, who has finished his meal and gets up. The dogs at his heal, and he tosses a few scraps to them.  
  
" You guys want to blade?" He asks and the other's heads shoot up.  
  
" Yeah!" Max cries happily and gets up, taking the last gulp from his Third Mountain Dew can. I feel my eyes grow wide at the thought of his being up the whole night twitching on his bed.  
  
" Come on, I'll show you the blading room." Kai indicates and Tyson, Kenny, Max and I follow the other blader down two flights of stairs and into the basement. I look around as Kai hunts for the key.  
  
It looks like a wine cellar, with cement walls and wooden beams. But the wooden beams blend into the hard wooden floor, adding a homey like feeling.  
  
" Stupid key." Kai mumbles as he finds it under a barrel of something. He straightens and walks to the only steel door in the place and slams the key home into the lock, and clicks it open.  
  
" Whoa." Max mutters as he looks into the large room. I gaze over his shoulder as we walk in and as the lights come on I see the reason for the shock.  
  
The room itself is steel plated and shined to the hilt. In the center is a huge blading bowl, and off to one side is an obstacle course with stairs, railings, and barrels. Off to the other is a workstation with a huge stereo and attack rings, defense rings and bases hanging from racks on the wall. Kai looks over at us and moves to the work station, placing Dranzer on the familiar wooden table and flips a few switches, illuminating the room with white lights.  
  
" Now we know why you can blade the way you do." Kenny smiles and moves around the large room. Taking every thing in, right down to the launching stand.  
  
" Go ahead, practice. We need to keep training so we can stay in shape for the up coming tournaments." Kai tells us and Tyson is the first to take Dragoon from his pocket and go over to the blading plate, casting a nervous look at Kai and then stepped onto the plate's edge. His face lights up in a beaming smile.  
  
" Max, wanna have a go?" Tyson asks the blonde blader who happily bounces to his spot. They both launch the blades into the dish and begin battling. Kenny who is gathering data sits in one of the comfortable chairs and looks as happy as he could be. Kai just watches, and I walk over to him.  
  
" This is a nice place." I tell him and Kai grunts in reply. Max just knocked Tyson out of the dish and let out a whoop of joy, while Tyson pouts. Max laughs and gathers Draceil up and moves over to Tyson to wrap his arms around him and give the other blader a noogy.  
  
" Who built this?" Kenny yells to Kai. The older blader shrugs and yells back  
  
" My grandfather was building it after I moved in." And turned to his own blade, playing with the rings and bit holder. I sigh and take out Driger also playing with his make-up.  
About an hour and a half later Max yawns loudly and sits on one of the chairs. Kai turns to look at him, a questioning look.  
  
" Tired." Was Max's reply and Kai nodded. I was also starting to get tired, but didn't want to say anything.  
  
" Alright, lets go up." Kai says and shuts down the three main lights, leaving the nine subs for illumination. We walk from the room, and Kai locks it again. We follow him upstairs, through the kitchen, by the main foyer. That's when Kai suddenly stops, giving us no heads up.  
  
" Ka.." Tyson starts but shuts right up when Kai puts a hand to his mouth signaling silence. He then moves over to a great wooden door and listens, the other's follow his action and soon we are all gathered around the door. That's when I heard the voices.  
  
" I want my son Volitar."  
  
" Like hell, you will never get Kai."  
  
" Watch me you old bastard."  
  
" Go to hell." I watch as the muscles in Kai's jaw jump again and his eyes go a dark red. He is pissed.  
  
" Where is he?"  
  
Silence, I knew Volitar wouldn't tell her where he was. Kai nods and then moves away from the door, signaling us to be silent. He leads us back down the hall and into the basement. We stand once more at the great steel door.  
  
" You will stay in here, I will come to get you when it is okay." He whispers and gets the key, unlocks the door and ushers us in. I turn to look at him and watch as he moves through the room, getting blankets and drinks.  
  
" Food, and drink are in the storage container there. You know where the lights are and the blankets are in the other storage room. Make as little noise possible, and I will be back for you when I think it is safe." He tells us and I about to walk out when I grab his arm, pulling him back.  
  
" I'll go with you." I say and he shakes his head.  
  
" No, stay here." And tries to get from my grip, but I hold harder.  
  
" You want me to protect me and I think these guys will be better with Tyson, I can help you." I tell him and move foreword, not leaving any room for argument. Kai sighs but follows and as he closes the steel door, I smile at the other's worried looks.  
  
" Where are you putting the key?" I ask and Kai moves to the furthest barrel and slips it inside. He then looks at me  
  
" I don't know what's going to happen Rei." I shake my head, and smile slightly.  
  
" It will be an adventure. Come on." I indicate with a swing of my hand and he takes off up the stairs, I follow close behind. We are about to cross the second threshold of the second set o stairs when I hear Kai let out a hiss of shock. I stop and look in front me at the doorway. Standing there is a middle-aged woman, with sharp green eyes and flaming red hair. She is holding a baseball bat and smiles at Kai.  
  
" My beloved son. How nice it is to see you." Her voice sends a shiver down my spine and I resist the urge to shiver.  
  
" Piss off you bitch." Kai snarls, but the woman instead of being shocked frowns when she catches sight of me.  
  
" My own son hanging around with a Chinese boy. How embarrassing." She rolls her eyes and raises the bat.  
  
" To bad you didn't come back Kai, now I have to kill you. Good bye." She swings the bat with perfect aim right at Kai's and I head. Oh hell this is going to hurt.  
  
Shapes: I don't know was that a cliffy?  
  
Kai: I dunno.  
  
Shapes: Oh a minority is a person in a group that is less. okay I'll explain it this way. Tyson, Kai, Max, and Kenny are all from Japan. Rei is from China. Rei is the minority in that group because the boy's from Japan out number him. If that didn't explain it for you, look it up in the dictionary or ask you Social Studies teacher.  
  
Kai: Yeah...  
  
Shapes : review folks REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13 Finish!

Shapes: Sorry it took so long guys! Been busy with the other fic that is co- authored by Storm Watcher. That if you don't know is called ' If I Die Before I Wake' and that has a bit of humor in it. But here's Unwanted Emotions, chapter 13? I think sooo..  
(yeah same guy!)  
I am falling, slamming into the stairs with a force so great that it should have killed me, but by some odd chance it didn't. One last hit and I'm lying on the floor, groaning as pain laces through my lower back.  
  
" ow. owwww. ow!" I shout and hear laughing. Looking up the stairs I see Kai, dangling from a really, really big guy's grip by his throat. Kai is struggling but to no use, he is just too small.  
  
" Now son. I will let you take out your little friend down there, or your 'Grandfather' will die." Kai's mother explains and I shake my head in disbelief. She's going to have Kai, kill me! That bitch! I hear Kai snarl something back, and wince at the yelp of pain that comes from the captured blader.  
  
" Do it now!" She yells and hands Kai a dagger, then the bigger man tosses Kai down the stairs like a rag doll, he lands beside me with a groan, hacking coughs rack his body as he regains the breath he lost.  
  
" Kai.." I hesitantly ask and move closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He backs away, holding the dagger.  
  
" Rei, I'm sorry." He whispers and I see him stand up, I shake my head. No Kai wouldn't do that! He can't.  
  
" No Kai, it's me. You said you never kill, why start now?" I ask also getting to my feet, ignoring the pain in my back. Kai stands off to one side, clutching his hand around the dagger hilt, and looking at it. I move closer and watch as Kai raises the blade to his eyes, the dark red eyes. He's lost in his own little world.  
  
" Kai, think of the other's." I say and hear the door open behind me, knowing well that they were standing there, watching everything. He lifts his eyes to them and flinches, the eyes turning back to their normal color.  
  
" Rei." He whispers and I nod, getting the point. I look up the stairs and see Kai's mother, smiling.  
  
" Do it now Kai. Kill him." She orders, and Kai launches into an attack. But he is going the wrong way. Up the stairs he charges yelling the whole way. The woman at the top's eyes widens in shock and I know Kai is smiling at this. He plows into her, shoving her back onto the ground. I race up the stairs and watch as he wrestles the woman, until she stops moving. Kai moves aside, dropping to the floor, revealing a dagger sticking out of the woman's chest, right where her heart would have been, if she had one.  
  
" Kai are you okay?" I ask moving to his side. Kai looks at me and then at the other's. Sorrow, hate, pain and friendship burn in his crimson orbs, but they are focused on one thing, the dagger. I know what he is going to do.  
  
" Kai no!" I lunge for the blade. Too late, he has it in his hands and raises it above his head.  
  
" I'm sorry, but I can't live like this any longer. If I am alive they will come back and I refuse to allow you to be harmed. You are my friends and I will always be there for you. Never forget the training I gave you. Make it to the championships. I will be watching." He tells us, his face contorted in a brave look that will forever be etched into my head. With those words he plunges the dagger into his heart and falls to the floor, his eyes closed. I cry out as he falls and the others race to his side.  
  
" No, Kai. No." I cry and beat on his shoulder. The blader doesn't respond. He will never roll his eyes at Tyson, wince at the hyperactive Max, or even shake his head in wonder at Kenny. He will no longer be the cold leader of the Bladebreakers. He will only be Kai Hiwatari, the one who over came his past and ended the cult known as the Guttersnipe. And he will also be honored as my friend. Tears stream down my face as Tyson, Max, and Kenny lead me away from the body of my good friend. I take one last look before walking from the room and see a glistening light near his closed eye. A single tear slips from his closed eye. A single tear.  
(Two weeks later)  
  
I stand beside the grave of Kai Hiwatari and place three roses on the black headstone. A yellow for friendship. Blue for sadness. And Black for mourning. The three roses that represent what I feel for my departed friend.  
  
" Kai, just wanted to let you know we are heading off to the Championships in Ireland. Tyson is still trying to figure out how to launch with the launcher you gave him from you will. Kenny is enjoying the simulator software and Max is ecstatic about the new rings and basses you gave him. You grandfather allows us to practice in the blading room, and we are doing well." I smile at the idiocy, I am talking to a grave stone.  
  
" I really miss you and so do the guys, it's not the same without the orders or early morning wake-up calls. Guess we are still getting over the hump of you being gone. We miss you and wish us luck at the Championships. Also Lei, Gary, Mariah, Kevin, Michael, Emily, Judy and the other teams you know miss you and told me to say hello." I get to my feet and move away, a slight breeze ruffling the longer bandanna tie around my head. The bandanna itself was a 132 (1) Red with a blue and white ying-yang in the center. The long ends hang from the back like Kai's scarf did, trailing behind me. I take comfort in knowing he is not to far away. Knowing he is around is putting my mind at ease, Kai will protect us from anything. He's Kai, no matter where he is.  
  
(MY POV)  
  
Kai is lounging out on the beach, watching the waves roll across the sands. His face is raised to the sun, soaking the warmth, and for once not having the aching deep in his heart. Smiling he looks over at the projector screen and lets out a hardy laugh at the picture on the screen.  
  
" Tyson you Baka. Always was good for a laugh. Max, way to hyperactive to be anything but a Beyblader and Kenny, hopefully he will find a way to get Dizzi from that computer. Rei, hmmm Rei." He stops to ponder his old friends qualities and then comes up with one.  
  
" Rei, who is too curious for his own good and if he is not careful will end up here with me." He laughs as he watches his old team, the ones he made champions win the Ireland tournament. Soon they will be joining him, but they have a long way to go, at least Kai will have some comic relief while he is waiting.  
  
Shapes: sorry I killed him! And I know it was a short and sappy chapter. I'm sorry. Gomen Nasi ::Bows:: I am sorry. Don't hate me!  
  
Kai: Lord knows I sure do!  
  
Shapes: I didn't want to, but I needed to!  
  
Kai: O'Kudasi shapes.  
  
Shapes: Review and if you want give me some ideas for another story! And don't forget to check out 'If I Die Before I Wake' by Storm Watcher and Myself. Thanks to all those who reviewed! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!  
  
~~Shapeshifter~~  
  
~~BitBeast: Terovahn~~ 


End file.
